Brilho Eterno
by Kat W
Summary: Ginny resolve esquecer seu passado depois de uma forte desilusão. Tem uma vida toda nova sem ter idéia de que é uma bruxa, e que viveu um grande amor, até o dia em que o reencontra por acaso. E agora, como ele vai conseguir fazela se lembrar?
1. No Morno

A chuva forte caia do lado de fora, assim como as lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto. O mundo chorava por ela. Sabia disso, sentia isso toda vez que as gotas fortes bombardeavam os vidros da janela causando um barulho já insuportável para seus ouvidos. O fogo dançava na lareira de uma maneira provocante. A velha mulher de cabelos prateados entrou na pequena sala com os passos cautelosos.

-Criança, você tem certeza que deseja fazer isso? – a voz rouca com um sotaque interiorano da velha mulher sobrepôs-se a um trovão.

A ruiva se encolheu. Os olhos quase todo brancos de cegueira da velha lhe causavam tremores. Sentiu-se como uma criança amedrontada. Secou as lagrimas que caiam mais uma vez e respirou fundo.

-Sim. Certeza absoluta.

-Pois bem...Agora, isso pode ser um pouco doloroso. Como toda dor de esquecimento. – a velha lhe estendeu um cálice, parecendo quase temerosa - Mas em breve, não se lembrara de nada, minha deseja. Beba, beba isto.

Ginny pegou o pequeno cálice da mão da velha, e sem pensar duas vezes, virou todo o liquido azul que continha.

Tentou gritar. Era veneno. Estava sufocando. Queria desistir! Viu cenas de sua vida passarem como um flash por sua mente. Lembranças que ela nem mesmo sabia que estavam ali. Sentiu que estava morrendo. O peito apertado, e então, em meio a seu desespero, tudo se tornou escuridão.

* * *

**1. No Morno**

-Cherry, repita de novo, o que nós acabamos de conseguir? – ela falou se jogando em uma poltrona rindo deliciosamente.

-Nós conseguimos o empréstimo! – a loira repetiu pela terceira vez dando pulinhos e logo se sentando ao lado da amiga.

-E claro, temos que comemorar! – o homem se juntou a elas na grande sala branca – Meninas, estava guardando este para uma ocasião especial como essa!

As duas riram ainda mais quando ele mostrou a grande garrafa azul de champagne e lhes entregou as taças. Chacoalhou a garrafa e então a abriu com toda pompa que a ocasião pedia deixando-se serem ensopados de espuma.

-Um brinde a senhorita Ginny Wilde, nossa grande, futura, magnata! – os três riram ainda mais e cada um deu um grande gole de champagne.

-Ah Tom, eu nem acredito! – Ginny riu mais uma vez – achei realmente que ele não me emprestaria o dinheiro quando falei o que pretendia fazer...

-Também, quantos malucos batem na porta dele todos os dias pedindo milhões de dólares para construir prédios gigantes? – Cherry disse virando sua bebida.

-O que importa foi que você, minha maravilhosa, conseguiu! – Tom se levantou e deu um beijo estalado na testa da ruiva. – Ele viu você da minha maneira, uma estrela.

-Pára com isso! – ela disse dando uma almofadada no amigo.

-Agora, vamos aos negócios. Adoro comemorar, mas não podemos ficar com esse dinheiro parado. Eu vou ligar assim que derem quatro horas para confirmar a compra do terreno. As construtoras com que você falou mandaram algumas propostas, nós temos que analisar e ver o que tem qualidade e preço bom...

-Cherry, deixe a Ginny curtir o momento!

-Tom, temos muito a fazer. E você sabe que quanto mais demorar, mais os juros sobem e...

-Sim, você esta certa, Cherry. Tenho mesmo que ir pra casa e analisar tudo que recebemos. – a ruiva se levantou, abraçou fortemente o amigo – Muito obrigado por tudo Tom. Você tem sido um ótimo amigo.

-Querida, fique mais um pouco.

-Não posso. Mas o champagne valeu a pena! – ela jogou os cabelo para trás e apanhou sua pequena bolsa que havia lhe custado um pouco mais do que pensara jamais pagar por uma, e sua pasta de couro. – Cherry, vou revisar tudo e qualquer coisa eu te ligo. Você me ligue caso de algo errado com o corretor.

* * *

Tocou a campainha do apartamento que ficava em frente ao seu sentindo-se um pouco incomodada. Estava abusando da boa vontade da velha vizinha. O rosto marcado de rugas, mas ainda mostrando uma certa beleza que estivera ali no passado apareceu com um sorriso bondoso na porta do 210.

-Querida, imaginei que fosse você. – abriu espaço para que Ginny pudesse entrar no antigo apartamento, o cheiro de cravo invadindo agradavelmente seu nariz. – ele dormiu há algum tempo, creio que ainda vá acordar daqui algumas horinhas.

-Muito obrigada Lucy! Não sei o que eu faria sem a sua gentileza.

-É um prazer cuidar do Luke, Ginny. Ele é realmente um amor.

Ginny se aproximou do pequeno cesto onde um bebe de apenas quatro meses dormia tranqüilamente. Colocou o rosto próximo a sua barriga para conferir se ele realmente estava respirando. Lucy deu risada.

-Ainda com medo de que ele não esteja respirando, meu bem?

-Sim, - a ruiva falou angustiada – não sei porque, mas é bom sempre conferir! Lucy, muito obrigada novamente. Vou deixa-la dormir em paz agora! Já abusei muito por hoje. Boa noite.

-Que é isso! Sabe que qualquer coisa que precisar estou logo aqui. – as duas trocaram sorrisos.

Ginny pendurou a bolsa de fraldas no ombro e pegou o cesto onde Luke ainda dormia. O apartamento estava exatamente como deixara logo cedo, uma bagunça. Ajeitou Luke em seu berço e tratou de ligar a babá eletrônica no quarto, mesmo a distancia até a sala, conjugada com a cozinha, sendo mínima.

Ajeitou rapidamente a cozinha, ferveu as chupetas de Luke, botou o lixo pra fora, e então finalmente se jogou no sofá. Estava cansada. Começava a adormecer vendo o noticiário das oito quando a campainha tocou.

Esperou um tempo, pedindo que fosse engano, mas quando o visitante insistente não desistiu, Ginny obrigou-se a levantar e abrir a porta.

-Danny – olhou o moreno a sua frente confusa. Não haviam marcado nada para aquela noite – o que esta fazendo aqui?

-Vim vê-la! – ele abriu um sorriso branco e encantador – você não atendia o celular, fiquei preocupado. – adentrou o apartamento abraçando-a forte, tirando-a levemente do chão, com o rosto em seus cabelos – sinto sua falta quando some assim, querida.

-Obrigado por vir. – ela sorriu – desculpe a bagunça, não estava esperando...Deveria ter feito algo para comermos!

-Não. Vim de surpresa porque sabia que se te avisasse iria se desgastar na cozinha. Pedi comida chinesa para nós.

Ela obrigou-se a sorrir, odiava comida chinesa, mas ele estava sendo tão gentil, que não teve coragem de assumir.

-Você é ótimo, querido.

-Agora, sei que você vai gostar da idéia que eu tive. – ele sorriu entusiasmado enquanto comiam sentados no tapete da sala – Reservei um lugar para nós em um hotel ótimo para comemorarmos nosso terceiro mês de namoro.

-Seria ótimo, mas sabe que não posso deixar o Luke, Danny.

-Mas quem falou em deixa-lo? Sou seu medico, Gin, jamais iria sugerir que uma mãe se separasse do bebe no quarto mês de nascimento.

A ruiva sorriu radiante.

-Neste caso, vamos achar ótimo aceitar seu convite, Dr. Daniel. – ela disse feliz, abraçando-o e lhe dando um longo beijo.

* * *

-Não quero saber! – Ginny gritava furiosamente ao telefone – Se o mármore não estiver aqui até amanha ao meio dia, a entrega será cancelada, e creio que seu concorrente ficara muito feliz com a novidade.

-Minha querida, assim você vai ter um ataque dos nervos. – Tom disse enquanto andava atrás dela por toda a construção bebericando seu café no copo descartável.

-Tenho que ser durona, ou serei passada para trás, Tom. – ela disse sem dar atenção aos olhares que recebia dos operários.

-Ginny – Cherry apareceu ao lado dos dois, sorridente – O prédio já esta quase todo vendido. E estamos recebendo uma porção de consultas.

-Isso é ótimo – respondeu Ginny distraída.

-Teremos lucro de volta em menos de dois meses. – continuou Cherry, até seu celular tocar.

-Querida, onde você esta com a cabeça? – Tom parou de caminhar e encarou a amiga.

-Vou viajar com o Daniel no fim de semana, mas estou com um pressentimento estranho...

-Você não quer deixar de vistoriar a obra nem por apenas dois dias? – Tom riu, conhecia bem a amiga para saber que afasta-la do trabalho não era boa idéia.

-Não é só isso...Tem algo mais.

-Bem, eu acho que vai ser ótimo se afastar um pouco, namorar aquele Adônis o final de semana inteiro e cuidar do sarampinho...

-Ei, não chame o meu bebe de sarampinho! – ela disse dando um fraco empurrão no amigo, mas rindo. – não sei o que vocês gays têm contra bebês!

-Só não gostaria de nenhum melequento chorão estragando meu brilhante final de semana! – defendeu-se Tom.

-Mas não é o seu fim de semana, então pare de falar assim! – ela disse ainda rindo – O Luke nunca vai estragar nada na minha vida. Ele é tudo que eu tenho, Tom.

-Ele e eu, meu bem. Nunca se esqueça. – o amigo pegou sua mão, dando uma piscadela cômica.

* * *

_N/A – Este foi o primeiro capitulo, ainda só pra mostrar como andava a vida da Ginny, e que ela não se lembra de nada do passado, a partir do próximo, as emoções começam! Esta como disse no titulo do capitulo, "morno", mas melhora! Juro! Obrigada a quem leu, mandem sua opinião! Beijos_


	2. Descoberta Pelo Bem e Mal

**2. Descoberta Pelo Bem e Mal**

-Querida, é só um final de semana. – Danny falou enquanto esfregava o cabelo nervosamente, observando a terceira mala ser colocada no porta-mala do carro – isso tudo é mesmo necessário?

-É sim, Danny. – ela disse tranqüilamente – Tem as coisas do Luke também, esqueceu?

-Não imagino que um bebê tão pequeno precise de uma mala tão grande. – ele falou enquanto abria a porta para que ela entrasse no carro.

-É porque você nunca viajou com um. E alem do mais, coloquei fraldas extras.

Ele não pode deixar de rir. Aquela ruiva realmente fazia com que qualquer aborrecimento acabasse em risadas para ele, que sempre fora mais seco com as outras namoradas, isso não era comum em seus relacionamentos. Mas como os amigos estavam lhe dizendo, qualquer homem se tornava um idiota quando apaixonado. E ele estava muito apaixonado.

O hotel que iam ficava há três horas afastado da cidade. Era um bom refugio para escapar do estress e apreciar uma bela paisagem de montanhas. Ginny observou algumas pessoas montando cavalos na entrada, e fez um registro para pedir a Danny que fossem dar um passeio mais tarde.

-E agora minha querida, o que você quer fazer? – ela riu ao ver a cara maliciosa do namorado.

-Sinceramente, estou faminta.

-Pois então, faça bom proveito! – Ele se jogou na enorme cama abrindo os braços enquanto ela ainda ria.

-Isso seria ótimo. Mas a minha fome no momento é realmente de comida.

-Neste caso – Daniel se levantou fazendo cara de falsa ofensa – o chá da tarde está sendo servido no restaurante da varanda.

-Ótimo! Vamos descer então?

-Tenho uma idéia melhor. – Daniel deu uma olhada em Luke dormindo em seu berço – porque você não vai descendo enquanto eu tomo um banho e vejo se o Luke acorda?

-Está bem. Então vou esperar os dois lá embaixo. – ela sorriu e antes de sair, se virou novamente para o namorado – querido, muito obrigado, o hotel é maravilhoso!

-Você merece. – andou até ela e lhe deu um beijo, antes que a ruiva deixasse quarto.

* * *

O lobby do hotel estava cheio. O loiro olhou em volta desconfiado. Havia algo de estranho ali. Sabia que a qualquer momento algo iria acontecer, e torcia apenas para que não fosse reconhecido de imediato. Observou Roan McDugol entrar no hotel e se dirigir direto ao caixa. Não podia ser visto por ele ali, afinal fora um dos comensais com quem trabalhara, e que com certeza perceberia a armadilha caso o reconhecesse.

Resolveu se dirigir calmamente para a varanda onde alguns trouxas estavam comendo. Sentou-se em uma mesa redonda e puxou um jornal para que pudesse esconder seu rosto, que estava modificado com um bigode, aquilo fora tudo que dera pra fazer dentro do minúsculo banheiro trouxa de cabines, antes que alguém entrasse e notasse o homem fazendo modificações no rosto com uma varinha. E ele não podia por a missão a perder.

-Com licença, o senhor se importaria se eu me sentasse aqui? Todas as outras mesas estão ocupadas. - Foi disperso de seus pensamentos por uma voz feminina infestando seus ouvidos. Ia responder que se importava, e para ela ir embora, quando viu seu rosto.

Não conseguiu responder. Apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça, e ela se sentou. Não podia ser... Ginny Weasley estava _morta_. Pelo menos era o que ele achava, depois de todo aquele tempo desaparecida, todas as buscas feitas. Não podia ser...

Apesar de alguns ainda terem esperanças. Tolos os Weasley, Granger e logicamente, o namoradinho, Potter.

Mas, apesar de toda a sua descrença, ali estava ela, pedindo para se sentar com ele. Alguém que ela provavelmente ainda achava ser um Comensal. Algo não estava certo ali.

-Sinto muito mesmo interromper a sua leitura. – ela disse educadamente, lhe dando um sorriso.

-Não tem problema. – Draco olhou-a estranhamente. Não sabia qual era a brincadeira dela, mas resolveu entrar no jogo – Este jornal é de ontem, mesmo.

Ela riu enquanto mexia seu café.

-Está hospedado aqui faz tempo?

-Não. Acabo de chegar.

-Eu também.- disse ela, mesmo sem ele perguntar - Foi uma longa viajem. Estava faminta! – ela o olhou sentindo-se tola por tentar puxar conversa com aquele homem, que não parecia estar nada interessado em conversar - Veio sozinho? – tentou ela novamente.

-Sim. Estou aqui a trabalho. – limitou-se a falar, mas ao notar o olhar desconcertado da ruiva a sua frente resolveu dar continuidade à conversa. – E você?

-Querida? – Danny chamou a atenção da namorada, parando o carrinho de Luke próximo a mãe.

-Não – respondeu ela se dirigindo ao loiro - Este é meu namorado. – Draco ergue-se da cadeira olhando rapidamente do bebê para Ginny e então para o homem a sua frente.

-Daniel Miller. – Daniel esticou a mão para apertar a do homem a sua frente.

Draco relutou alguns instantes, mas apertou a mão do outro.

-Draco Malfoy.

Ginny o olhou nervosamente e empalideceu. Sentiu um forte aperto no peito. Aquele nome não lhe era estranho. Teve vontade de perguntar se já se conheciam, mas se conteve.

-Querida você esta bem? – Danny notou a variação na namorada e pegou seu pulso. Uma de suas manias de médico, sempre checando seu pulso ao sinal da menor tontura ou dorzinha de cabeça.

-Sim. Foi apenas uma tontura. Já passou.

-Me desculpe a inconveniência. – Draco disse tentando parecer casual – mas não me lembro o seu nome.

-É porque não lhe disse. – ela sorriu levemente – Sou Ginny Wilde.

Draco se conteve. Quem ela estava tentando enganar ali?

-E o bebê é filho de vocês? – ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente. Não gostava de ter aquele tipo de conversa, e realmente não lhe caia bem tentar ser simpático. Sua voz saia ligeiramente rude.

-Meu filho. Este é Luke. – ela ajeitou desnecessariamente a manta do bebê.

-Mas quem sabe ele não ganhe um padrasto logo, logo. – Daniel ressaltou passando o braço pelo ombro da namorada, enquanto se sentava. Draco notou a ruiva ligeiramente desconcertada.

-Foi muito agradável conhecer vocês, mas estou na minha hora. – Não os olhou novamente depois de ter cortado o assunto, suas palavras foram secas, e realmente demonstravam o mesmo prazer tê-los conhecido, ou ter pisado em um saco de estrume.

Ginny se virou para ver o estranho homem partir, mas em um segundo, ele já se fora.

Sentiu um vento forte atingir seu rosto. Algo estava para acontecer. Sentia isso em seu coração sem ter a menor idéia de como podia ter tanta certeza.

* * *

-Tudo que está sendo feito em Hogwarts diz respeito apenas ao Ministro da Magia, os ex-professores da escola e aos integrantes do grupo especial que foram rigorosamente selecionados. – a voz saiu forte e determinada, como todas as vezes que se dirigia a imprensa, sem nenhum sinal de incerteza ou hesitação – Pedimos mais uma vez a colaboração de todos que queiram manter sua sanidade e suas vidas que não tentem se aproximar da escola.

-Sra Granger, mais uma pergunta! – uma repórter gritou do meio do salão, atraindo a atenção de Hermione.

-Sim, temos tempo para uma ultima pergunta. – Hermione se virou encarando uma jovem jornalista seriamente.

-É verdade que Harry Potter esta dando treinos de combate enquanto a escola esta desativada? E a Ordem da Fênix realmente existe? E vocês vão tentar reativar Hogwarts no próximo ano?

-Foram três perguntas, creio eu, mas vou responde-las mais uma vez. Em primeiro lugar, já dissemos que Hogwarts esta servindo apenas para reuniões estritamente sigilosas, e que a tal Ordem da Fênix é uma antiga lenda. O grupo que combate os Comensais ou qualquer outro grupo de Artes das Trevas que exista, é a elite do Ministério, os Aurores, treinados especialmente para isso dentro da lei. Lembrando que qualquer grupo clandestino pode ressaltar em pena de formação de quadrilha e mandar os integrantes, direto para Azkaban. Quanto a reativar Hogwarts, ainda estamos checando todas as possibilidades de risco de atentados. Não podemos reabrir a escola colocando alunos em risco.

Ouviu o burburinho dos repórteres insatisfeitos com as declarações, e sem hesitar anunciou a coletiva de imprensa encerrada. Estava cansada dos malditos repórteres atrapalhando as ações contra os Comensais.

Voltou o mais rápido que pode á sua sala. Era agora a chefe do departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas. Lidava com todos os processos jurídicos, magias proibidas, execução de magia por menores e todos os casos relativos. Ficava no Ministério até a noite, e então seguia para Hogwarts para supervisionar o trabalho que faziam lá.

Estava tão exausta que às vezes cochilava sentada sob algum processo em sua mesa.

-Dormindo? – Hermione acordou sobressaltada ao ouvir a voz.

-Não. Apenas descansando os olhos. – disse irritada – Como foi a missão que te mandei?

-Tudo como planejado. – Draco sentou-se em frente à morena, mesmo sem ser convidado – McDugol foi preso lá mesmo e será julgado pelo Ministério Americano. Me certifiquei que ele pegue um bom tempo.

-Ótimo. Muito bem Malfoy. Passei sua próxima missão para os seus arquivos, você não checou?

-Sim, eu vi – disse displicente examinando suas unhas.

-Então há algo mais que eu possa fazer por você? – ela perguntou irritada quando notou que ele continuava ali.

-Não – ele se levantou e parou na porta do escritório de Hermione, segurando-a aberta – Só que encontrei Ginny Weasley.

Ele estava se virando para sair com toda naturalidade, quando Hermione o chamou de volta. Deu um sorriso de meia boca antes de se virar de volta para ela.

-Quero que me conte tudo. – ela exigiu, sem notar que pela porta, alguém escutava a conversa dos dois.

* * *

-Eu sou o pai dele, Hermione. Não tem motivos para não deixa-lo comigo!

-Christopher, nós já conversamos sobre isso, e você sabe que eu jamais deixaria o bebê sozinho com você!

-E por que não? Eu sou o pai! – Chris gritou irritado.

-Você é o pai, mas não sabe cuidar nem de si mesmo! – Ela explodiu – alem do mais, olhe só a sua atitude! Não vou deixar o meu filho aqui para você esquece-lo e ir fazer shows!

-Eu poderia leva-lo aos shows, Hermione.

-Eu já te falei um milhão de vezes que você não vai leva-lo a nenhum show de rock, Christopher!

Molly Weasley observava calada o casal brigando. Não entendia o motivo de Hermione ainda estar com o marido, já que há algum tempo os dois só brigavam. A morena se sentou no sofá demonstrando seu cansaço. Passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Olha Christopher, está sendo muito difícil pra mim, ter que deixar o Chris aqui. Mas isso é realmente importante, então, por favor, pare com isso. Não torne as coisas mais difíceis. Você mesmo sabe que não vai dar conta de ficar com ele o tempo que ele precisa.

-Você realmente não me da uma chance, Mione. – ele sentou-se ao lado da esposa – parece que tudo que eu faço é errado pra você. Eu sei ser responsável, e eu sei cuidar do meu filho. Mesmo ele sendo um bebê de oito meses, eu posso fazer isso.

-Você mal sabe trocar uma fralda – ela falou baixinho – Nem se da conta da guerra que acontece a sua volta, Christopher.

-Esta bem. Quer saber, dane-se. Depois não diga que eu não tentei! – ele se levantou irritado, deu um beijo na testa do bebê que estava sentado no chão brincando com uma vassoura que voava em volta dele, alienado de toda a discussão dos pais, e saiu da Toca batendo a porta.

-Você está bem querida? – Molly entrou na sala e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Não. Mas vou ficar. Não sei porque ainda tentamos salvar esse casamento Molly. Nossa relação está tão desgastada.

-Então Hermione escute o que te digo, pois sabe que é como uma filha pra mim. Se você não o ama mais, se a paixão esta apagada, vá procurar quem possa te fazer feliz. Ainda é jovem e pode encontrar um novo amor, mas não deixe o tempo passar meu bem.

Hermione sabia exatamente do que a senhora Weasley falava. Prometeu a si mesma que quando voltasse de viajem iria resolver as coisas com seu marido. Por mais doloroso que fosse.

-Muito obrigado por cuidar dele para mim, Molly. Não posso te contar agora, mas se tudo der certo, teremos uma ótima surpresa.– Deu um beijo na sra Weasley e um abraço em seu bebê e então seguiu para sua viajem.

* * *

-À parte de escritórios já esta toda locada, os espaços que temos são apenas para montar coisas na área de alimentação, como o senhor disse que queria, Sr Dolohov.

-Sim. Acho que podemos fechar negocio imediatamente, Srta Wilde.

-Pois não – Ginny sorriu feliz, era o ultimo lote do prédio que locava, e tinha certeza que dobraria seus lucros assim que o prédio começasse a funcionar na segunda feira que seguiria – Pode passar amanha no meu escritório para assinarmos todos os papeis.

-Sinto muito, Srta Wilde, mas só estarei no país até amanha, e creio que minha secretaria não vá poder assinar por mim os documentos. Não tem uma maneira de fazermos isso ainda hoje?

Ginny se calou. Não poderia perder aquela oportunidade de ter todo o prédio locado na inauguração.

-Sim, pensando bem, tenho um contrato em casa. O Sr se importaria de nos encontrarmos mais tarde para assinar tudo?

-Sinto muito, mas terei uma noite ocupada. Se fosse possível poderia ir agora até seu apartamento para assinar logo isso.

-Está bem. – Ginny olhou o rosto marcado do senhor a sua frente. Parecia judiado pela vida ou batalhas de guerra. Teve a sensação de que parecia muito mais velho do que realmente era.

Pegaram um táxi até o prédio em que morava, e já que não iria sair mais aquele dia, aproveitou para pegar Luke no apartamento da frente com Lucy. Notou quando o homem deu uma boa olhada por cima de seu ombro no apartamento de Lucy, mas resolveu não se importar.

-Este é seu filho? – Dolohov perguntou passando a mão nos cabelos escuros de Luke, e sem que ela notasse, tirando alguns fios da cabecinha do bebê.

-Sim. Este é meu filho, Luke.

Segurando o bebê em um braço e abrindo a porta com a outra mão, nem notou que no momento seguinte, Dolohov já não estava mais ao seu lado. Praguejou de raiva ao entrar no apartamento. Não devia ter perdido a chance de assinar aquele contrato, mas afinal, aquele homem não lhe parecia mesmo dos mais sinceros.

N/A: Aqui está o segundo capitulo! Ainda morno, mas a história esta começando a acontecer. No próximo capitulo Hermione chega nos EUA para ver mesmo se encontra Ginny. E o que Dolohov queria pegando alguns fios do cabelo de Luke!

Também um pouco da vida do Rony e do Harry!

Mayumi Evans Potter e Hermione J G Potter fiquei muito feliz com o comentário de vocês! Obrigada!

Como ainda estou escrevendo, aceito sugestões sobre rumo da fic!

Beijos para todos e mandem reviews mesmo para xingar, viu!


	3. O Seqüestro

**3. O Seqüestro**

Sentiu de longe o familiar cheiro do jantar que Molly Weasley preparava na Toca. Não pode deixar de sorrir ao passar pelo portão e ver a velha casa em que crescera, e que apesar de todas as dificuldades, fora tão feliz.

-Sabe, eles até que fizeram umas melhoras para não parecer tão torta. – Rony disse á namorada enquanto caminhavam em direção a porta da frente.

-Para mim parece bem torta ainda. – ela disse brincando ao que os dois começaram a rir.

-Alguém em casa? – Rony gritou enquanto abria a porta para que Padma pudesse entrar.

-Aqui na cozinha, querido! – ouviu a voz da mãe, e fez sinal para que Padma o seguisse.

-Deixe-me dar uma boa olhada em você! – Molly o abraçou forte – Ronald, você esta muito magro. Anda se alimentando direito?

-Sim mamãe. Pare com isso...- disse enquanto ela apertava suas costelas resmungando – não vai cumprimentar a Padma? – tentou mudar o assunto.

-Ah, claro! Como vai você – disse mais friamente – só faltavam vocês dois! Porque não vão lá pra fora se juntar aos outros?

Rony não pode deixar de rir alegremente ao ver sua família ali, reunida. O jardim estava iluminado e uma grande mesa fora colocada para que todos se sentassem juntos.

-Tio Rony! – Phillip, um garotinho de quatro anos veio correndo saltar no colo do tio, que o rodopiou no ar por alguns segundos enquanto o pequeno ria alegremente.

-Ele está enorme, Gui! – Disse ao irmão quando o abraçou. Fazia tempo que os dois não se encontravam já que Gui estivera passando um tempo na França.

-Fleur anda dando muita comida pra ele. – Brincou Gui, quando a esposa se juntou aos dois. – E o segundo já está quase chegando! – disse feliz acariciando o barrigão da esposa, que já devia estar no oitavo mês de gravidez.

Rony ainda se sentia um pouco abobado na presença de Fleur, mas depois de tantos anos aprendera a administrar o sentimento, e fato dela estar grávida ajudava bastante.

-Esta é minha namorada, Padma – apresentou Rony ao irmão e a cunhada que ainda não haviam tido a oportunidade de conhece-la.

-Não sei como você foi cair na conversa desse trapalhão, mas bem vinda Padma! – falou Gui rindo e apertando a mão da morena.

-Não fale assim dele Gui! Ronald é uma gracinha de menino! – defendeu Fleur, ao que Rony corou fazendo os outros rirem.

-Roniquinho! Você veio! – Fred abraçou o irmão, logo seguido por Jorge.

-Estávamos com saudade de você pequenininho. – provocou Jorge apertando a bochecha do irmão, mais alto que ele próprio.

-E já vão começar a me encher a paciência! – disse Rony carrancudo.

-Ah, Roniquinho, você não deveria falar assim com seus irmãos mais velhos, sabe. É falta de educação. – disse Fred, fingindo ofensa.

Rony riu pensando nos irmãos. Mesmo adultos, os gêmeos continuavam exatamente os mesmos. Realmente a essência das pessoas nunca mudava.

-Ah, já vão começar a torrar a paciência, é? – Carlinhos apareceu ao lado dos irmãos oferecendo um copo de cerveja amanteigada para Padma e outro para Rony.

-Sabe Carlinhos, você nunca nos protegeu das maldades do Gui e do Percy... – reclamou Jorge.

-Não mesmo, eu tinha é que proteger eles das maldades de vocês. – Carlinhos riu – E me proteger também, inclusive!

-Bem, é verdade – concordou Fred, dando de ombros, fazendo-os rir novamente.

Rony notou os sobrinhos brincando no gramado com pequenas vassouras voadoras que ficavam girando em círculos em volta deles. Mal podia acreditar que Ian já estava com três anos. Parecia ter passado pouco tempo desde que Fred anunciara a chegada do primeiro filho.

E agora todos, com exceção dele estavam casados e com filhos. Até mesmo Hermione. Olhou em volta notando a falta de alguém.

-Ei papai, onde se meteu o Harry?

-Serve este aqui? – Harry saiu pela porta da cozinha segurando o pequeno Christopher nos braços. Claro, ele e Harry, os dois ainda sem filhos, sem esposas.

-E ai cara, já estava indo te buscar se tentasse escapar do jantar! – Rony disse rindo.

-Eu já teria ido se ele não viesse. – disse sr Weasley no mesmo tom do filho.

-Achei que a Mione tinha viajado. – comentou Rony olhando para Chris e logo depois por cima do ombro de Harry a procura da amiga, mudando o assunto.

-Ela viajou. – a sra Weasley confirmou se juntando a eles – mas preferiu deixar o Chris comigo. – Vocês sabem como o Christopher não tem jeito nenhum para cuidar do filho. E com os pais dela, sempre seria um risco. Com tudo que esta acontecendo e todos os inimigos que sonham em por as mãos nessa coisinha fofa. – disse ela pegando a pequena mãozinha do bebê, fazendo-o dar um sorriso banguela.

-A propósito, alguém sabe do que se trata essa viajem misteriosa da Hermione? – perguntou Rony.

-Não tenho idéia. Ela só disse que era importante e que se tudo desse certo todos ficaríamos felizes. – disse Harry pensativo – mas você conhece a Mione, sempre inventando surpresas...Não duvido de mais nada vindo dela.

Padma que estivera conversando com a esposa de Fred veio cumprimentar Harry, e notou o bebê no colo de Rony.

-Sabe que você fica lindo segurando um bebê? – ela disse sorrindo enquanto olhava os dois – Você vai ser um ótimo pai, Rony. – deu uma piscadela - De quem é esta fofura de bebê?

Um silêncio constrangedor fez-se entre Harry e Rony, que sabiam bem o ciúme que Padma tinha da simples menção do nome de Hermione.

-Este é o Chris. – falou a sra Weasley com um largo sorriso. – Filho da Hermione. E você tem toda razão, eles ficam perfeitos juntos, Padma.

Padma se calou, e permaneceria assim durante o resto da noite, Rony sabia.

* * *

Hermione chegou ao seu hotel sentindo-se ótima. Reservara uma das carrísimas suítes de luxo do Plaza, sem a menor culpa por gastar tanto dinheiro em sua hospedagem. Estava sobrecarregada demais com seu trabalho e toda carga emocional que ele lhe custava. E como se não fosse suficiente tudo isso, ainda tinha que lidar com as brigas em casa com Christopher. _Por que diabos ela fora se casar com um cantor de rock?_

Espantou os pensamentos sobre sua vida da cabeça rapidamente e pegou sua agenda onde anotara o nome que Malfoy lhe dera dizendo ser a nova identidade de Ginny.

-Bem, vamos ver se Malfoy está enlouquecendo... – murmurou para si mesma discando para o serviço de informações - Gostaria do numero da casa da srta Ginny Wilde, por favor. – disse á telefonista, torcendo para que constasse.

-Sinto muito, o numero da casa da srta Wilde não esta permitido a livre acesso na lista. Gostaria do numero da Construtora Wilde?

Hermione ficou se perguntado se realmente seria possível ser Ginny. _Construtora Wilde?_ Resolveu conferir.

-Sim, o numero da Construtora seria ótimo.

Ligou rapidamente para a _tal _Construtora Wilde. A secretaria que a atendeu parecia fazer toda questão de não colaborar com ela.

-Sinto muito, já lhe disse que a srta Wilde esta com a tarde inteira ocupada. – informou a secretaria com quem Hermione falava, tratando-a como uma criança insistente.

-É realmente importante o assunto que temos a tratar. – repetiu Hermione pela terceira vez.

-Não há nada que eu possa fazer – disse a mulher do outro lado da linha com descaso – a srta Wilde está em uma reunião e logo depois tem um almoço marcado no Lê Burque seguido por uma reunião com...

Hermione não esperou para ouvir o resto do que a secretaria diria. Desligou o telefone sem ao menos agradecer. Sabia exatamente aonde iria encontra-la aquela tarde.

Sua descrença agora, ainda maior de que pudesse ser Ginny Weasley a tão ocupada srta Wilde.

* * *

-Agora querida, - disse Tom empolgado logo depois que Ginny se sentou com ele no badalado Lê Burque – a festa será divina! Estão na lista apenas as pessoas mais importantes de Nova York, e eu faço questão de não deixar ninguém de fora dela entrar!

Ginny riu satisfeita com o trabalho do amigo. Tom era um dos mais bem sucedidos empresários do ramo de relações publicas de Manhattan, e felizmente, também seu melhor amigo.

-A decoração está exatamente como você tinha sugerido com alguns toques especiais que fiz questão de acrescentar, mas não se preocupe, tenho certeza que você vai adorar! – ele continuou no mesmo tom, bebericando seu vinho branco. Certamente que ela iria adorar, os gay normalmente tinham extremo bom gosto para decoração e roupas femininas.

-Muito obrigado por tudo, Tom. Não sei nem como lhe agradecer!

-Me arrume um lindo namorado nesta festa, e estaremos quites – ele disse rindo.

-Com licença. – o garçom se aproximou de Ginny trazendo uma garrafa de champagne nas mãos – aquela senhora lhe mandou a cortesia. – disse apontando para uma moça sentada do outro lado do salão, de costas para onde estava com Tom.

-Uh, quem é ela? – disse Tom se esticando todo para enxergar, mas apenas tendo a visão dos cabelos castanhos presos em um coque. – Não consigo reconhecer.

-Não sei. – perguntou Ginny também olhando para onde a outra estava sentada. - Acha que devo ir cumprimenta-la?

-Mas é claro! Seria grosseria não ir. Alem do mais, você não esta curiosa para saber quem é?

Ginny riu do jeito do amigo. Tom sempre apreciava uma boa fofoca e também que as pessoas o paparicassem em lugares importantes. A ruiva levantou-se elegantemente e se dirigiu a mesa onde a outra mulher estava.

-Muito obrigado pela gentileza. – disse suavemente tocando o ombro da morena para lhe chamar a atenção.

Hermione fitou-a por um instante. Os pensamentos a mil em sua cabeça. Seu plano para atrair a atenção da ruiva e faze-la se aproximar ao menos dera certo.

Mas agora a vendo tão de perto não sabia bem como reagir. Era obvio que Ginny não a reconhecia.

Tentou parecer casual quando falou.

-Fiz questão de lhe enviar. Seu prédio é realmente maravilhoso. Sou uma admiradora do seu trabalho – mentiu, já que nunca vira nenhum de seus prédios.

-Muito obrigado. – Ginny sorriu. Notou que a moça parecia tensa, mas tentou manter a conversa - Não creio que já tenhamos sido apresentadas...

-Mas é claro, me desculpe. Sou Hermione Granger.

-Ginny Wilde. – as duas trocaram um aperto de mão.

Hermione não pode deixar de notar a corrente de ouro no pescoço da ruiva onde um _Ginny _estava escrito também em ouro. Não tinha mais duvidas, a corrente fora um presente que Hermione ajudara a escolher e que fora feito especialmente para Ginny Weasley, e jamais poderia ser passado para outra pessoa. Sentiu um leve mal estar, como iria dizer a ela quem era?

-Você esta bem? – perguntou a ruiva, notando o rosto pálido de Hermione.

-Sim, estou. – Hermione se recompôs, e no momento seguinte deixou escapar o comentário que não queria – É uma bela jóia. – disse apontando para o colar – onde você a comprou? Estou procurando algo assim para dar de presente... – inventou quando notou o olhar da outra.

Ginny tocou seu colar. Sempre que pensava em como fora seu passado, ou quem ela era de verdade, inconscientemente notava sua mão segurando o colar. Era uma das únicas coisas que ela tinha que estava ligada de alguma forma ao seu misterioso passado.

-Eu não me lembro. – Sentiu-se acuada. Olhou bem para o rosto de Hermione e desejou que pudesse sair dali. - Foi um prazer te conhecer, srta Granger. Muito obrigado novamente.

-Por favor, me chame de Hermione.

-Sim. Hermione – Ginny deu um sorriso, um daqueles que Hermione já vira tantas vezes, quando ela iria inventar alguma desculpa esfarrapada para escapar de uma situação embaraçosa – Eu estou com um amigo, acho que não devo deixa-lo esperando.

-Fique a vontade. Desculpe-me o incomodo, é que realmente não é muito agradável almoçar sozinha. – Hermione jogou sua carta. Sabia que Ginny jamais deixaria alguém só, se este alguém desejasse companhia.

A ruiva deu um sorriso sem entusiasmo. _Bingo!_ Pensou a morena com contentamento.

-Ah, neste caso seria um prazer se pudesse se juntar a nós. – Ginny sentiu-se incomodada, mas não poderia deixar a moça sozinha. Algo dentro dela estava se remexendo desconfortavelmente.

Hermione não ousou recusar nem uma vez por educação. Quanto mais descobrisse sobre a nova Ginny Wilde, mais chances teria de ser bem sucedida ao lhe lembrar que ela na verdade, era Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Tom havia adorado conhecer Hermione. Achava a maioria dos ingleses metidos e desinteressantes, mas moça lhe pareceu fascinante. Ao contrario dos outros que conhecera, ela era extremamente inteligente e muito educada. Ginny por outro lado estava estranhamente calada na presença da inglesa, masHermione nem pareceu notar enquanto Tom tagarelava.

-Eu e a Ginny nos conhecemos de uma maneira muito engraçada – disse Tom, por volta da sua quarta taça de vinho branco – ela estava no meio do deserto, completamente perdida enquanto eu dirigia a caminho de Las Vegas para a inauguração de um hotel cassino muito chique, que por sinal eu tinha organizado a festa.

Hermione fazia-se entusiasmada, exclamava qualquer coisa entre uma pausa e outra da historia de Tom, gravando todos os detalhes mencionados.

-Então, eu já estava cansado de dirigir quando vi uma mulher deitada no meio da estrada. – Ele fez uma pausa pra causar efeito – Parei o carro e vi aquela ruiva, que de jeito nenhum parecia estar bem de saúde desmaiada bem ali, sozinha no meio do nada. É claro que não podia deixa-la ali. Coloquei...

-Tom, eu não creio que a srta Granger esteja interessada. – interrompeu Ginny.

-Pelo contrario! Estou curiosa para saber o que você fazia no meio do deserto. – disse Hermione com entusiasmo.

-Ela não se lembra. – disse Tom com um ar de tristeza.

Hermione olhou para Ginny fingindo surpresa.

-Não se lembra de nada?

-Não. Acordei no quarto do Tom em Las Vegas. – disse parecendo um pouco desconfortável.

-Tudo que ela tinha era uma mala com dinheiro, uma caixa que nós nunca conseguimos abrir e o colar. – Tom continuou – nenhum documento, nenhuma roupa...Nada. Nós fomos á policia, mas ninguém havia registrado o desaparecimento dessa ruiva. Melhor pra mim – ele disse rindo – virou minha família. Moramos juntos por quase um ano.

-Até o Luke nascer... – Ginny falou sorrindo para o amigo – Tom foi o anjo da minha vida. Estaria morta se ele não tivesse surgido.

-O que eu posso dizer? – Tom falou fingindo modéstia – toda mulher precisa da sua bixa protetora.

As duas não conseguiram segurar a risada.

-Luke é seu filho? – Hermione perguntou voltando o assunto.

-Sim. Foi uma gravidez tranqüila até eu descobrir.

-Ela foi descobrir dois meses antes do bebe nascer – riu-se Tom – Trabalhava como uma louca construindo o tal prédio.

-Como arranjou tanto dinheiro para construir um prédio? – perguntou Hermione fingindo interesse.

-Sorte nos dados – respondeu Tom, antes que a ruiva dissesse qualquer coisa. – Era incrível, parecia um radar humano. Estávamos em Las Vegas, e o dono do tal cassino ficou simplesmente encantado com ela.

-Ele me deu algumas fichas...

-E ela foi apostar nos dados. – continuou o moreno como se contasse uma historia de ficção – ela sabia exatamente os números que sairiam nos dados. Fomos convidados a nos retirar do cassino quando ela ganhou o bolão da noite.

-Bom, a conversa esta realmente muito boa, - interrompeu Ginny – mas tenho que acabar com ela. Muito trabalho ainda hoje. Hermione, foi um prazer te conhecer. Se estiver aqui até semana que vem faço questão que vá a minha festa de inauguração.

-Se ainda estiver por aqui, pode ter certeza que irei. – respondeu a morena com um sorriso – Foi um prazer conhecer vocês dois.

Hermione saiu do restaurante antes dos outros dois. Algo de muito estranho havia acontecido com Ginny. Como ela fora parar no deserto?

Colocou a mão no bolso procurando sua carteira, se dando conta apenas quando já estava a duas quadras do restaurante, que havia deixado-a lá. Torceu para que Ginny a tivesse guardado para ela, assim, logo entrariam novamente em contato.

* * *

-Aqui é Ginny Wilde, desculpe incomoda-la, mas você tinha esquecido sua carteira no restaurante e achei melhor guarda-la para te devolver.

Hermione comemorou internamente enquanto pegava um papel e uma caneta.

-Muito obrigado. Será que poderíamos nos encontrar para que eu pudesse pagá-la ainda hoje? É que todos os meus documentos estão ai. – mentiu.

-Sim. Estou saindo agora mesmo do meu escritório. Poderíamos nos encontrar dentro de meia hora na 82 com a quinta avenida?

-Claro. Seria ótimo.

Nova York era um lugar fascinante. Hermione adorou caminha pelas movimentadas avenidas mesmo sendo tarde da noite. Achou o lugar que Ginny havia sugerido que se encontrassem e viu quando a ruiva desceu de um táxi.

-Que bom que não teve problema em encontrar o lugar. – disse sorrindo – venha, vamos aproveitar para tomar um café no meu apartamento. Deixei sua carteira na minha outra bolsa antes de sair de casa, logo depois do almoço.

As duas entraram em um belo prédio e subiram até o segundo andar.

-Só um minuto, vou pegar o Luke. Ele fica com a minha vizinha durante à tarde. – disse sorrindo enquanto batia na porta do 210, apartamento de Lucy.

Bateu mais algumas vezes, mas nenhum som veio de dentro do apartamento. Ginny começou a se exaltar.

-Deixe-me tentar abrir... – Hermione fingiu forçar a porta enquanto mexia sua varinha de dentro do bolso do longo casaco. Ginny a olhou estranhamente.

-Era só forçar... – deu de ombros enquanto a ruiva entrava rapidamente no apartamento.

Ginny gritou com todo o ar que havia em seus pulmões. Hermione entrou logo que ouviu o grito desesperado.

Lucy estava presa em uma cadeira submersa no ar. Os olhos da velha senhora arregalados e no espelho, atrás de sua cabeça, a marca negra que Hermione já conhecia tão bem, flutuava para assombra-la.

Haviam levado Luke.

Hermione sentiu o peito apertar. Tempos ainda mais dificeis estavam chegando.

Em um lugar muito distante dali, havia uma comemoração.

* * *

**N/A: Esse capitulo quase não sai! Tive um bloqueio que sabia exatamente o que aconteceria, mas não como aconteceria...Foi péssimo, mas aqui está, por isso, talvez não seja um dos melhores. Peço desculpa galera!**

_**Bom, as coisas estão começando a pegar fogo. Hermione já sabe que Ginny está mesmo viva e agora seu filho foi seqüestrado. No próximo capitulo começa a ação e o romance da fic!**_

_**Bruno, Miaka, e Alicia muito obrigado pelas reviews! Fiquei feliz de saber que estão gostando!**_

_**Vão dando opiniões por favor, viu!**_

_**Carol Potter, adorei vc ter pego meu msn pra ajudar com as idéias! **_

_**Quem quiser ajudar a ir montando a fic, pode pegar meu msn (é o mesmo do email)!**_

_**Bom gente, vou estar postando logo o proximo capitulo! Value por tudo!**_

_**Beijos Kat**_


	4. Uma Bruxa?

**4. Uma bruxa? **

Hermione Granger não pensou no choque que iria causar em Ginny quando puxou sua varinha, a ruiva já parecia demasiadamente nervosa com a situação, e de fato não fez nenhum comentário enquanto a morena sacudia a varinha fazendo a cadeira que estava suspensa no ar pousar delicadamente entre as duas mulheres.

Com um novo movimento que Ginny pareceu nem notar enquanto tentava desamarrar Lucy, Hermione conjurou papel e uma pena e logo depois tirou do bolso um pequeno chaveiro, que com um toque de varinha, tornou-se uma coruja parda que piou descontente olhando para sua dona.

-Sinto muito ter te transformado. – disse à coruja enquanto amarrava o papel em sua perna – Mas é realmente importante. Ache o Ministério da Magia daqui.

Voltou sua atenção para a ruiva quando a ouviu dar um grito frustrante por não conseguir desamarrar Lucy da cadeira e nem faze-la falar. Os lábios da velha senhora estavam selados de uma maneira que a ruiva nunca vira, impedindo-a de falar.

-Afaste-se. – disse Hermione levantando novamente sua varinha, e logo, as cordas que prendiam Lucy estavam no chão.

_Fácil demais, _pensou a morena. Os Comensais queriam que Lucy falasse o que havia ocorrido, do contrario teriam-na matado. Nada os impedia de matar quem quer que fosse.

-Lucy, onde esta o Luke? – Ginny se jogou em frente à velha, que secava as lagrimas dos olhos, ainda parecendo em choque.

-Eles o levaram, Ginny. – disse a outra fazendo força para permitir que as palavras saíssem. – Eu tentei chamar ajuda, mas...

-Quem, Lucy? Quem levou o meu filho? – falou o mais calmamente que pode, enquanto as lagrimas de desespero rolavam por seu rosto alvo.

-Os homens de capuz. – disse tremendo da cabeça aos pés. - Os bruxos maus. Pergunte a ela. – disse apontando para Hermione, ainda tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

-Quem é você? – Ginny perguntou, se levantando para encarar Hermione. A voz fria como gelo e muito mais calma do que poucos momentos antes. – O que vocês querem comigo?

-Eu não tenho nada a ver com essas pessoas que levaram seu filho. – disse Hermione muito calmamente – Eram Comensais, Ginny...

Foi interrompida pelo barulho nas escadas. Sabia que eram os Aurores.

O Ministério dos EUA era quase tão bem preparado quanto o da Inglaterra. Agradeceu intimamente por terem chegado tão rápido. Mais alguns momentos sozinha com as duas mulheres, e teria que estuporar a ruiva para que pudesse acalmar os nervos.

-Sra Granger. Sou Jonathan Grant, viemos assim que recebi sua carta. – o homem alto de cabelos negros estendeu a mão para Hermione.

-Muito obrigado. – disse Hermione, enquanto observava o apartamento ser invadido por outros aurores.

-A Marca Negra. Alguma vitima fatal? – perguntou um outro homem olhando da marca para Hermione e então para Ginny com os olhos inchados.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – gritou Ginny, atraindo toda atenção dos recém-chegados para si. – Quem são vocês?

-Fique calma senhora, somos do Ministério da Magia. Logo tudo vai estar bem.

-Nada vai ficar bem! – gritou Ginny se descontrolando – Levaram o meu filho! O meu filho. Ele é só um bebê.

Dois aurores a seguraram quando ela tentou se jogar em cima de Grant. Queria ferir alguém, queria um culpado por sua dor. Sem razão aparente, um dos antigos abajures de Lucy explodiu quando a fizeram sentar.

-Ginny, você precisa se acalmar. Estamos aqui para te ajudar. – Hermione se aproximou da cadeira em que Ginny fora colocada. Estava com o rosto escondido entre as mãos.

-Quem levou o Luke? – perguntou, ainda sem tirar as mãos do rosto – Para que o levaram.

-Ainda não tenho certeza. Mas vamos descobrir. - Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado - Podemos recuperar o seu filho, Ginny.

Um longo silencio se fez entre as duas enquanto ouviam os Aurores falarem nervosamente sobre a situação do lugar e interrogarem Lucy.

Ginny levantou os olhos para encarar Hermione. Seu coração batia tão rápido como jamais sentira. Queria vomitar. Controlando todas as suas ânsias, e seu desespero, falou com a voz mais calma que conseguiu.

-Farei o que for preciso para recuperar meu filho.

* * *

Nenhuma das duas desejava perder mais tempo ficando ali. Hermione sabia bem para onde devia ir e quem deviam procurar se quisessem recuperar Luke.

Mandou Ginny arrumar uma pequena mala e pegar a caixa que Tom havia mencionado ter sido encontrada com a ruiva no deserto. _A misteriosa caixa que ninguém conseguia abrir_.

-Para onde vamos? – perguntou Ginny tentando acompanhar os passos de Hermione, que praticamente corria pelo porto de Manhattam.

-Vamos para a Inglaterra. – disse sem dar muita atenção á outra.

-De navio? – falou sarcasticamente.

-Sim.

-Vamos chegar lá em uma semana! Você não esta entendendo a gravidade da situação. – falou a ruiva irritada. _Como a outra poderia ao menos pensar na possibilidade de perder uma semana em um navio?-_ Se você quer fazer um cruzeiro, acho que não estamos nos comunicando muito bem.

-Neste navio estaremos lá no máximo em duas horas, acredite. - Chegaram a beira do ultimo píer do porto. – E eu sinceramente odiaria fazer um cruzeiro. Agora, vamos, é aqui.

-Muito engraçado. – disse Ginny carrancuda olhando para baixo, onde apenas se via o mar denso – não vejo nenhum navio aqui, e alem do mais, se você não sabe, este porto esta desativado para viagens internacionais ha anos.

-Não é um porto para trouxas. – Hermione suspirou, cansada – vamos, pule.

-Você só pode estar maluca! – Reclamou a ruiva, tentando se afastar da beira do píer.

-Está bem então. – Hermione agarrou seu braço, e sem que a outra pudesse protelar, pulou no mar, a arrastando junto.

Ginny ia começar a gritar com a outra, mas ao ver que realmente estava em terra firme, perdeu a fala. Olhou para os lados analisando tudo atentamente. Qualquer um que caísse ali, diria que era como um metro, só que freqüentado por pessoas muito excêntricas.

-Venha. – Hermione fez sinal para que a outra a seguisse. Ginny observou enquanto a morena trocava moedas estranhas por duas passagens. – o nosso sai em quinze minutos. – anunciou olhando o relógio. – melhor nos apressarmos.

Ginny ia logo atrás, torcendo o pescoço para observar as estranhas pessoas que passavam por elas, e as lojas que havia ali, venda de poções, mascotes raros, uma loja de artigos para quadribol (o que quer que fosse aquilo), e tantas outras que não teve tempo de ver.

-É aqui. – Hermione indicou uma porta para que Ginny entrasse. Assim que as duas entraram e a porta se fechou. Sentiram uma enorme pressão nos ouvidos, e a sensação de estarem descendo.

A porta se abriu novamente e as duas saíram o mais rapidamente que puderam para entrar em um corredor muito mais arrumado. A porta atrás delas se fechou, e Ginny pode sentir poucos minutos depois que estavam em movimento.

Seguiram pela tapeçaria vermelha até a cabine que haviam comprado.

-Não recomendo que abra a janela. Da ultima vez quase vomitei. A água passa muito rápido por nós. – Disse Hermione se acomodando em sua poltrona, enquanto Ginny olhava em volta ainda parecendo assustada.

-Estamos viajando de submarino? – perguntou a outra se sentando também.

-Mais ou menos isso. – Hermione se inclinou levemente, como se para contar um segredo à ruiva – trouxe a caixa?

-Aqui esta. – Ginny pegou de dentro da sua bolsa a caixa de que Tom havia falado, e que Hermione insistira tanto para que pudesse ver. – Já te disse que não adianta tentar, a caixa simplesmente não abre.

-Porque você não tem uma destas, minha cara. – disse Hermione puxando sua varinha. Fez um movimento longo, e Ginny observou boquiaberta a caixa se abrir. – estava fechada por magia, por isso vocês não conseguiram abrir.

-Mas quem poderia ter feito mágica em uma coisa minha? – perguntou a ruiva, olhando para a caixa estranhamente.

-Você. – revelou Hermione, depois de alguns segundos de silencio.

Ginny a olhou descrente.

-Eu não sou uma bruxa.– falou com insegurança. - Saberia se fosse.

-Acha que foi coincidência saber os números dos dados no cassino como Tom contou? Ou explodir as coisas quando sente raiva descontrolada? – Hermione balançou a cabeça tristemente - Você não sabe quem é de verdade.

-Como se você soubesse. – a ruiva falou com cinismo e irritação. Detestava ter as coisas fora de seu controle, e aquilo tudo estava deixando-a cada vez mais confusa e amedrontada.

-Eu sei. – Hermione puxou a tampa da caixa e pegou a varinha que tantas vezes vira Ginny usar – Você é Ginevra Weasley, - esticou a mão fazendo a ruiva pegar sua varinha – uma bruxa de família tradicional, ex-estudante de Hogwarts, a única filha dos Weasley que sempre foi protegida por seus seis irmãos mais velhos.

Ginny emudeceu. Seus olhos transmitindo toda sua descrença, e ao mesmo tempo sentindo seu estomago se desfazer.

Um ano tentando adivinhar quem era, fantasiando sobre seu passado, e logo agora, que tudo na sua vida começava a ir bem, sentia-se tão perdida quanto em Las Vegas, quando despertara de seus delírios sem nenhuma lembrança do passado.

-Eu não sei o que te aconteceu, Ginny – disse Hermione pela primeira vez com a voz embargada – mas nós vamos descobrir. Por um ano todos te procuraram. Até o Ministério encerrar o caso te dando como morta. – Hermione puxou um jornal de dentro da bolsa onde o rosto de Ginny aparecia sorrindo e então mostrando a língua - Todos já tinham perdido as esperanças de te encontrar...

A ruiva abaixou a cabeça perturbada. Sentia como se fosse explodir com tantas informações. Olhou o nome da matéria do jornal que agora segurava, seu rosto na foto sorrindo para ela embaixo dos dizeres: "_Ministério encerra busca de Ginevra Weasley_".

-Por favor, pare. – Encarou Hermione, tentando segurar o bolo de sentimentos que estavam escapando em forma de lagrimas por seus olhos. Devolveu-lhe o jornal tremula. – Acho que você já me disse muitas coisas por hoje. Preciso descansar um pouco.

Virou-se em sua poltrona e fechou os olhos, tentando ter qualquer lembrança. _Qualquer coisa._ Nada lhe vinha a mente, a não ser o rosto de Luke.

Fingiu que estava dormindo. Não queria ter que conversar, não queria ter que saber mais nada sobre seu passado. Estava perturbada demais.

* * *

Remo Lupin olhou o relógio pela terceira vez em menos de cinco minutos. Estava inquieto. Sabia que toda vez que era convocado por Harry, Rony ou Hermione para uma reunião de emergência, havia uma bomba por vir.

Conhecia os três bem o suficiente para saber que sempre havia uma _surpresinha_ por trás de cada ato inexplicável.

-Que bom que você pode vir! – a figura de Hermione surgiu ao seu lado parecendo ainda mais cansada e tensa do que de costume.

-É bom que seja algo importante mesmo Hermione. – disse ele aflito – não foi fácil despistar o pessoal em Hogwarts. Estamos com trabalho dobrado.

-Juro que é uma coisa muito importante Remo. Precisamos ir a algum lugar seguro.

-Achei que você estava hospedada aqui. – ele olhou em volta examinando o local curiosamente.

-Sim, tenho um quarto aqui, mas não podemos ir para lá. Está ocupado...

-Hermione, se isso for a respeito do seu casamento, Christopher já esteve falando comigo e eu realmente acho que não devo me meter... – começou Lupin, nervoso.

-Não tem nada a ver com o meu casamento. – Foi a vez dela se irritar. _Porque todos sempre falavam disso?_ - Venha aqui, vamos nos sentar mais afastado.

Acomodaram-se no lugar mais afastado no bar do hotel em que Hermione havia arrumado um quarto para que pudesse deixar Ginny. Em sua casa Christopher com certeza iria ficar atormentando a moça, e isso era tudo que a ruiva não precisava no momento.

-Eu encontrei a Ginny, Remo. – disse muito séria. - Não tinha outra pessoa a quem recorrer, e tenho certeza que você é o mais indicado para me ajudar.

Remo suspirou longamente.

-Hermione, sei que ela era sua melhor amiga. Acredite, também fique assim depois que o Tiago se foi, e depois o Sirius, mas vai passar... – ele disse olhando-a de maneira compreensiva. – pelo menos melhora.

-Não. Remo me escute! Ela está aqui. – insistiu a morena, olhando-o seriamente, com urgência na voz. – E eu tenho uma longa história para te contar.

* * *

_N/A: E Ginny esta na Inglaterra finalmente! E agora já sabe que é uma bruxa, e que tem uma família que procurava por ela, mas como vai reagir quando conhece-los?_

_Qual o plano de Lupin e Hermione para recuperar Luke das mãos dos Comensais, agora? _

_Ainda muitas coisas por vir!_

_Desculpem se o capitulo esta pequeno, mas não tive muito tempo!_

_Amanha vou tentar coloca o outro!_

_  
Muito obrigada pelas reviews, e continuem mandando, heim!_

_Beijos a todos!_


	5. Hogwarts

**5. Hogwarts**

-Nós temos que contar logo a eles, Hermione. – disse Lupin pela terceira vez, enquanto caminhava nervosamente pela suíte do hotel em que Hermione e Ginny estavam hospedadas.

-Sei disso, Remo. – respondeu a morena, também andando pelo quarto, sem rumo – mas imagine só o choque que todos vão ter. Principalmente _ele_. – falou abaixando a voz.

-Mas não temos como agir sem eles. Sabe disso melhor do que eu. – parou de andar por um momento e encarou Hermione – o bebê já esta desaparecido por uma noite e um dia inteiro, Hermione. Você sabe que _eles_ não o levariam sem motivos.

-Sim, Remo. Já pensei nisso. Mas como você acha que todos vão conseguir trabalhar estando em estado de choque? Querendo saber o porque ela esqueceu tudo? Onde ela esteve, quem é o pai...

-Não é uma opção manter isso apenas entre nós se quisermos recuperar a criança. – disse ele, mantendo a mesma voz calma de sempre – Hermione, precisamos leva-la para um lugar seguro o mais rápido possível e mandar uma busca para recuperar a criança.

A ruiva olhava os dois discutirem, ficando cada vez mais nervosa. Levantou-se da cama em que estivera sentada, completamente ignorada pelos dois até então. Toda a sua ira contida explodindo em palavras:

-Da para vocês dois pararem de discutir a vida do meu filho como se eu não estivesse aqui? É de mim que vocês estão falando, e eu posso ouvir tudo, apesar de não entender toda essa maluquice sobre guerra e magia. Não sou estúpida. – continuou ameaçadoramente – Não se esqueçam.

Os olhos de Lupin brilharam estranhamente na direção da ruiva. Sentiu o peito apertar ao ouvi-la falar realmente como Ginny Weasley falaria, com a mesma fúria por estar sendo deixada de fora, com o mesmo fogo dos Weasley lhe subindo à face, deixando-a rubra.

Virou-se para Hermione, um sorriso abobalhado surgindo no rosto pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali.

-É realmente a Ginny. – riu-se - Poderia dizer que era uma gêmea perdida, – disse ele tornando a olhar a ruiva que agora parecia levemente desconfortável com o comentário - mas esta é a nossa Ginny.

-Te falei que era, Remo. – Hermione retribuiu o sorriso por um momento, e então voltou as sombras da preocupação – Temos que nos concentrar. Precisamos de soluções.

-Hermione, - Lupin olhou-a resignadamente durante alguns instantes. Ela sabia o que ele iria dizer, mas não queria ter que convir que aquela seria a única solução viável. – Temos que convocar a Ordem. Devemos ir para Hogwarts imediatamente. É a única maneira de recuperar o bebê.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, encarando o chão por alguns instantes, e quando levantou os olhos para encara-lo novamente, tinha aquele brilho único que ninguém jamais tiraria de Hermione Granger; o brilho de quem está para enfrentar de braços abertos um grande desafio.

Ginny abriu a boca, mas não emitiu som algum. Queria dizer alguma coisa, mas simplesmente não sabia o que estava acontecendo ao certo.

Sentiu em seu coração a angustia de não saber se Luke estava bem, mas podia senti-lo vivo. Hermione prometera trazer seu filho de volta, e por alguma razão, que nem ela mesma entendia, sabia que podia confiar em sua palavra.

* * *

Harry olhou pela janela sentindo-se extremamente desconfortável. O campo de quadribol estava ocupado por meia dúzia de pessoas treinando manobras perigosas em suas vassouras. Normalmente sentiria vontade de estar ali, mas naqueles dias nem voar estava tirando todas as aflições de sua mente.

Ouviu a porta ser aberta, mas não se virou.

-Tinha certeza que você estaria aqui. – a voz feminina já tão conhecida por Harry invadiu sua sala.

-Me diga do que é que você não tem certeza, Penny. – Harry deu uma risada quase irônica e finalmente se virou para olha a mulher.

Penny caminhou suavemente até ele, seu robe azul turquesa esvoaçando com o vento que sempre parecia atingir só a ela. Os longos cabelos prateados pela idade brilhando tanto quanto seus olhos muito claros que davam a ela toda a aura mística que a cercava.

-De muitas coisas, Harry. E não seja mal criado. – censurou ela. – Você tem se tornado ainda mais amargo do que de costume. – olhou pela janela notando os treinos com vassouras, e voltou a olhar para o moreno, ainda sentado – Achei que você estaria dando as aulas de vôo.

-Achei melhor passar para o Herbert. Estou com a cabeça doendo. – mentiu, desviando o olhar.

-Se você pretende tentar mentir para mim, é melhor que faça isso fechando a sua mente, Harry – ela falou friamente – Parece que todos os nossos treinos não te servem para nada quando você age assim. Isso me ofende ainda mais do que o fato de ser enganada.

Harry suspirou pesadamente. Estava cansado de ser cobrado o tempo todo, de ter que dizer aos outros o que fazer, e principalmente de depois de tanto tempo, ainda estar em guerra. De falar sobre mortes, e desaparecidos, e em espionagem.

-É deselegante bufar quando fala com uma pessoa mais velha. – foi a vez dela dar um sorriso irônico.

- Penny, eu realmente preciso de algum tempo sozinho. – ele falou, passando a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.

-Esta bem. Vou te deixar a sós com seus monstros enquanto você poderia estar treinando as suas deficiências de combate.

Ele sabia o que ela estava fazendo; deixando-o com peso na consciência por estar ali sentado sem fazer nada útil, alem de remoer seus pensamentos, mas daquela vez não iria cair em seu joguinho mental.

-Mais tarde temos mesmo que fazer o duelo. – resmungou ele.

-Sim, o duelo. – ela falou de maneira distante. – Quase me esqueci do motivo da minha vinda aqui, a propósito. Recebi um recado do Lupin. Está vindo com Hermione e um outro visitante para o castelo. Devem chegar esta noite.

-Ótimo. – Harry sorriu, satisfeito em saber que a amiga já estava de volta da misteriosa viajem – Vai ser bom tê-los por aqui.

-Sim. – Penny sorriu – Quem sabe assim você fique menos rabugento.

No fundo, ela duvidava disso. Sabia o que estava por vir, mas como todos que sabem demais, desejava estar errada.

* * *

Ginny e Remo espiavam de dentro do táxi trouxa Hermione discutir com Christopher em frente à casa do casal. Lupin recostou a cabeça no assento parecendo ainda mais cansado.

-Não sei porque ela ainda insiste nisso. – comentou – os dois só fazem brigar o tempo todo.

-Eles parecem bem chateados... – comentou a ruiva, ainda olhando o casal, e notando Hermione tomar o bebê do colo do marido de maneira nada amigável.

-Sim. A Hermione tinha deixado o Chris na casa da Molly... – Lupin engoliu seco por um momento. Será que deveria dizer quem era sua mãe para que Ginny não tivesse surpresa?

-E então? – Ginny cobrou, quando notou que Lupin havia se perdido na historia.

-Ah, sim...Então o Christopher foi buscar o bebê e disse para Molly que seria só por uma tarde, mas acabou ficando com ele o final de semana inteiro, enquanto Hermione esteve fora.

-Mas ele é o pai. – disse Ginny, voltando a olhar os dois – ela deveria confiar nele para cuidar do bebê.

-O Christopher tem uma banda de rock muito famosa, Ginny. – explicou Lupin – Ele não tem muito tempo entre as gravações de disco e as turnês mundiais para cuidar de um bebê.

-Ele é bruxo? – perguntou ela, ainda olhando para os dois.

-É, mas faz muito sucesso no mundo dos trouxas também. Ganharam o terceiro disco de ouro ou alguma coisa assim...E cuidar de um bebê não é fácil nem mesmo para os bruxos.

Ginny olhou atentamente o marido de Hermione por um instante. Já o havia visto na televisão de certo.

Realmente os dois não pareciam ter muito em comum sequer na aparência. Christopher tinha um físico de fazer inveja a muitos homens, cabelos louros encaracolados, e estava usando calças pretas de couro, enquanto Hermione parecia toda séria com seus cabelos castanhos longos em cachos bem formados, meio preso.

Desviou o olhar, constrangida quando notou Hermione vindo em direção ao carro.

-O Christopher me enlouquece – disse a morena entrando no taxi com o filho nos braços – e não digo isso de uma maneira positiva.

-Hermione, ele só estava tentando ficar um pouco com o filho.

-Não o defenda, Remo! – replicou ela, ainda vermelha.

Christopher entrou no carro, e logo depois de bater o porta-mala, o motorista trouxa do táxi se juntou a eles parecendo descontente com a situação.

-O taxímetro continuou rodando todo esse tempo. – reclamou o motorista trouxa.

-Não tem problema. – disse Hermione carrancuda – Christopher paga.

-Sim, eu pago. - O loiro se virou para trás e apertou a mão de Lupin dando um sorriso muito branco. -Como vai cara? – virou-se para Ginny, ainda sorrindo – Sou Christopher, muito prazer.

-Muito prazer – respondeu a ruiva, sem entender como Hermione podia brigar tanto com um homem tão bonito como aquele.

* * *

-Não há uma maneira de chegar mais rápido a este tal lugar? – perguntou Ginny quando viu que estavam em uma estação de trem.

-Infelizmente não. – disse Lupin – você pode ser rastreada se fizer magia.

-E se estiverem querendo saber se você está por perto seria a melhor maneira de te encontrar. – completou Hermione parando em frente a uma pilastra entre a plataforma 9 e 10 da estação.

-Eu vou primeiro – anunciou Christopher, andando despreocupado em direção a plataforma carregando o pequeno Chris em seus braços. Ginny observou atônita o homem sumir pela pilastra.

-Você agora, Ginny. – a ruiva olhou insegura para a sólida pilastra, mas depois de tudo que vira até ali, resolveu fechar os olhos e seguir em frente. Se batesse, seria apenas um galo na testa afinal.

-Primeira vez? – perguntou Christopher quando viu Ginny olhando deslumbrada a plataforma nove e meia.

-Segundo eles, não. – ela disse, sentindo o cheiro da fumaça que saia da grande locomotiva vermelha à sua frente e lembrando-se do odor de algum tempo muito distante de sua vida.

-Eu sei. – disse Christopher ficando sério – me apresentei porque Hermione disse que você está desmemoriada. Nós nos conhecemos há algum tempo atrás quando comecei a namorar a Mione.

-Não é momento para historias, Christopher – Hermione surgiu ao lado dos dois, seguida por Lupin. – Vamos logo.

A única maneira de se chegar em Hogsmead naqueles dias era pegando o Expresso de Hogwarts na plataforma Nove e Meia. A vila havia sido protegida pelo Ministério por conta de ataques surpresa no único lugar inteiramente bruxo da Grã Bretanha, e o único lugar por terra que se chegava a Hogwarts.

Acharam um vagão vazio no final do trem, o lugar preferido de Hermione desde a primeira vez que entrara na locomotiva.

Ginny se acomodou, e não demorou muito para que o apito do trem anunciasse que estavam de partida.

-Agora, Ginny, infelizmente nós vamos ter que lhe falar as coisas chatas. – começou Hermione.

-Querida, porque você não a deixa relaxar um pouco? – sugeriu Christopher dando uma piscada para a esposa.

-Porque, Christopher – retrucou Hermione irritada – ela vai ter que lidar com um mundo totalmente desconhecido, e é meu dever instrui-la.

-Hermione, - Lupin interviu na discussão do casal pela primeira vez - creio que o Christopher tem razão neste ponto. Cada coisa no seu tempo. Deixe-a descansar. É uma longa viajem. Chegando em Hogwarts ela já terá que lidar com muitas coisas.

A morena pareceu ouvir o conselho de Lupin, pois logo mudou de assunto, falando sobre pessoas e feitiços, e ervas que tinha descoberto para curar alguma coisa.

Ginny tentou entender sobre o que eles falavam, mas sua cabeça latejava. Seu mundo já não estava mais sendo controlado por ela. A poderosa Ginny Wilde, grande empresaria bem sucedida ali não tinha voz ativa. Não era informada sobre os planos importantes.

Foi olhando os campos passarem rapidamente pela locomotiva, e logo caiu em um sono pesado e sem sonhos.

* * *

Acordou quando o céu começava a se tornar totalmente escuro, e a noite caia ao seu redor. Christopher e Hermione riam de alguma gracinha que o pequeno Chris fazia para os pais, enquanto Lupin comia um chocolate.

-Pegue um, - ele lhe deu um chocolate – eles vem com um cartão de algum bruxo famoso.

Abriu o seu, e comeu o delicioso chocolate em forma de sapo. Olhou sua figura, que mostrava uma bela bruxa com um sorriso misterioso e olhos tão claros como nunca vira.

-Quem você tirou? – perguntou Christopher, desviando a atenção do bebê.

-Perenelle Flamel – leu Ginny.

-Ah, é uma bem difícil de tirar... – comentou Hermione – Rony procura essa a anos.

-De essa a ele, então. – Ginny entregou a Hermione o cartão.

-Você sempre se lembra o que ele queria, não é mesmo? – disse Christopher, enciumado.

-Seria difícil não me lembrar já que convivo com ele a mais de dez anos.

-Será que vocês dois poderiam se conter? – interviu Lupin, ao ver que outra discussão seria desenrolada dali. – deviam ter vergonha de ficar discutindo assim o tempo todo por qualquer coisa.

Os dois se calaram como duas crianças envergonhadas por brigar com um colega de sala em frente ao professor.

Desceram do trem para a noite escura e fria. Ginny olhava deslumbrada a paisagem conforme iam andando.

-Hermione, - disse um pouco insegura – todos os outros passageiros estavam andando para o outro lado...Acho que o vilarejo fica pra lá. – disse apontando para trás.

-Nós não vamos para o vilarejo. – Hermione sorriu, simpática para a ruiva enquanto cobria a cabeça do pequeno Chris com uma manta.

Ginny os olhou tristemente, pensando em seu próprio bebê. Lupin pareceu notar seu olhar, pois logo lhe ofereceu o braço para que se apoiasse enquanto andavam pela estreita estrada de terra.

-Nós vamos acha-lo logo. Não se preocupe.

Ela tentou retribuir o sorriso confiante que ele lhe dava, mas conseguia ler por trás daquela expressão segura, que ele estava tão incerto quanto ela. Resolveu pensar que era apenas fruto da sua imaginação e insegurança.

-Sim. Confio em vocês para isso.

Continuaram caminhando por mais alguns minutos, e logo que fizeram uma curva, Ginny sentiu o peito apertar. Encarrapitado no alto do penhasco que vinham subindo pela estrada, as janelas cintilando no céu escuro, havia um imenso castelo com muitas torres e torrinhas. A construção se agigantava à medida que chegavam mais perto de um grande portão que estava fechado. A ruiva observou o brasão no topo do portão, e durante alguns instantes teve a nítida impressão de ver o leão do brasão se mexer.

-Penny mandou a coordenada exatamente para as nove e vinte e dois. – disse Remo checando algo em seu bolso, que Ginny não pode ver.

-Faltam dois minutos. – Christopher disse checando seu relógio.

-Agora escute Ginny. – falou Hermione – teremos exatamente 20 segundos quando der o horário. O feitiço de proteção será desativado somente por este tempo, então vamos entrar rapidamente, mas em hipótese alguma ouse correr, isso é muito importante.

Ginny pareceu levemente assustada, mas se manteve quieta.

-Pronto, é agora. – Anunciou Christopher, olhando o relógio.

Lupin se adiantou puxando do bolso um objeto na mesma forma do brasão gravado no portão, e o encaixou no que parecia ser uma ondulação feita exatamente para encaixe do objeto.

-Temos quinze. – anunciou Christopher. – vá primeiro Hermione.

Hermione passou pelo portão segurando o bebê. Lupin fez um gesto para que Ginny a seguisse, e então Christopher. Tirou rapidamente o objeto que fizera o portão se abrir e caminhou logo atrás dos outros.

-Porque me disse para não correr? – perguntou Ginny, curiosa.

-Sentinelas. – limitou-se Lupin a responder, deixando-a ainda mais curiosa.

Subiram a curta escadaria que levava ao que parecia ser a porta de entrada do castelo, uma enorme porta de carvalho, que se abriu no momento em que Hermione atingiu o ultimo degrau.

Uma mulher com longos cabelos prateados sorria alegremente para eles, enquanto suas vestes esvoaçavam pelo vento que nenhum dos outros podia sentir. Ginny reconheceu seus olhos claros imediatamente.

-É a mulher do cartão do chocolate. – disse baixando a voz para Christopher, que confirmou com a cabeça.

-Então Hermione – disse a mulher sorrindo – você sempre provando o impossível.

-Como você pode ver, Penny. – respondeu Hermione também sorrindo e recebendo um abraço da mulher.

-Creio que valeu a pena ter te liberado, Remo. – Continuou ela, desta vez olhando para Lupin que retribuiu seu sorriso.

-Você sabe que sempre sou prestativo. – falou fingindo gabar-se.

-E finalmente algum entretenimento por aqui, bem vindo Christopher. Estávamos sentindo falta de você por aqui com as musicas e as piadas.

-E você está linda como sempre, Penny. – disse o loiro, dando seu sorriso branco e encantador, enquanto Hermione revirava os olhos.

-Olhem só, - disse ela finalmente encarando Ginny. Seus olhos muito claros fixos nos da ruiva - sempre digo a vocês que a vida leva a caminhos inexplicáveis. – estendeu sua mão pegando a de Ginny, que continuava quase hipnotizada pelos olhos da outra – venha minha querida. A muito venho pensando em como seria nosso reencontro.

Ginny deixou-se ser abraçada. Mas Penny distanciou-se dela rapidamente, como se tivesse levado um choque.

-Porque você está tão assustada? – voltou a encara-la por um instante, mas olhava muito alem do belo rosto da ruiva, procurando algo que pudesse lhe explicar a dor que sentira ao abraça—la. A dor que Ginny sentia no fundo de seu coração. Se virou para os outros três tornando a expressão que antes era amigável, totalmente fria – O está havendo com ela? Quero uma explicação.

-Penny, - Hermione se adiantou – é melhor a levarmos para algum lugar onde não seja vista por enquanto. Precisamos conversar. Seu conselho é muito importante neste momento.

Penny olhou os rostos de cada um durante alguns momentos, e então, pareceu se convencer de que realmente seria melhor ouvir a história de Hermione antes de jogar a estranha e amedrontada Ginny no meio dos outros, e principalmente ao já tão atormentado Harry.

* * *

N/A: GENTE, SEI QUE ESTOU ENRROLANDO UM POUCO COM A HISTÓRIA, MAS TUDO ISSO É NECESSARIO PARA OS ACONTECIMENTOS FUTUROS...!

NO PROXIMO CAPITULO, ELES SE ENCONTRAM! E COMEÇA A CORRERIA PARA ENCONTRAR LUKE, E FAZER COM QUE GINNY SE LEMBRE DO PASSADO!

DEIXEM REVIEWSSSS!

BEIJOS


	6. Seus Olhos

_**6. Seus Olhos**_

****

Não sentia a mínima vontade de tocar no jantar. A bandeja sobre a cama com uma grande diversidade de comida continuava intacta desde o momento em que aparecera ali do nada a algumas horas atrás.

Levantou-se da cama em que estivera sentada até então perdida em pensamentos e sentou-se no parapeito da janela. Estava no alto de uma das torres, era obvio, e agora, podia ver o que havia na parte de trás do castelo. Um gramado enorme que levava até um lago, uma floresta que lhe fazia tremer só de pensar em entrar nela, e em frente a ela, uma cabana sem nenhuma luz acesa ou vestígios de habitação.

Ficou ali durante algum tempo apenas observando tudo, e sem que percebesse, as lagrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos. E de apenas algumas lagrimas silenciosas, veio a sua primeira longa crise de choro desde que toda aquela loucura começara em sua vida. Abraçou os joelhos tentando se acalmar e continuou olhando para fora. Teve a impressão de ver alguém andando em direção ao lago, mas no momento seguinte, não estava mais lá.

Deitou-se na cama, sem nem notar que a bandeja havia desaparecido, e fechou os olhos, determinada a dormir. Virou-se inquieta durante um longo tempo de um lado para o outro, e então cansada de ficar ali, levantou-se para andar um pouco e tentar esfriar a cabeça. Seria impossível dormir naquele momento, e de certo não haveria ninguém mais acordado para lhe encher a paciência.

Desceu a escada em caracol para uma sala vazia onde muitos pufes vermelhos estavam espalhados, mas não teve vontade de ficar ali. Então foi direto ao buraco da parede, sem dar bola aos xingamentos da mulher gorda de vestido rosa no quadro, que Penny dissera ser a guardiã daquela torre. Hermione lhe dissera que aquela fora sua casa durante os anos que estudara ali, por isso tinha aquela sensação gostosa de quem reconhece um lugar.

Caminhou sem pensar por longos corredores, subiu escadarias, e estava completamente perdida, quando se viu em frente à porta de uma sala, dando-se conta pela primeira vez, que o tempo todo seu inconsciente lhe instigava para ir até aquele lugar.

Abriu a porta lentamente e não pode deixar de sorrir, maravilhada. Era com certeza a torre mais alta do castelo.

Um amplo espaço redondo que parecia ser fechado por paredes invisíveis mostrava toda a paisagem de fora do castelo e a noite estrelada. Caminhou até o limite da sala, chegando o mais próximo possível da parede invisível e sentiu se arrepiar inteira quando a palma de sua mão tocou a superfície gelada que não podia ver, apenas sentir, como Luke, não podia vê-lo, mas o sentia vivo.

Perdida em seus pensamentos deu um sobressalto, assustada ao ouvir a porta se abrir e uma voz atrás de si:

-Não sei o que faz aqui – disse a voz masculina friamente – mas todos sabem que está torre é proibida. Principalmente durante a noite.

Ginny continuou parada, imóvel de costas para seu interlocutor, sentindo seu corpo ser tomado por uma sensação de medo intenso. Aquela voz lhe causava calafrios.

-Vire-se. – ordenou o homem com firmeza. Não teve coragem de desobedecer. Fechou as mãos fortemente em punhos, e girou o corpo devagar, tentando tremer o mínimo possível.

Manteve-se olhando para o homem a sua frente durante alguns momentos. Alto, forte, os cabelos negros, pele queimada de sol, e óculos redondos tentando esconder os olhos muito verdes. _Aqueles olhos verdes_. Seu peito apertou, e ao mesmo tempo em que o ar começava a faltar, sua visão foi tomada pelas trevas.

* * *

-Mas que merda! – era a terceira vez que ele gritava, furioso em sua ânsia de pular no pescoço de alguém. De culpar qualquer um por aquela situação – Quando vocês pretendiam me contar? Quando?

Hermione permaneceu calada, encarando o chão enquanto Harry andava de um lado para o outro esbravejando e desarrumando seu cabelo ainda mais.

-Sabia que era uma coisa séria sua viajem, e a meu respeito, mas nunca imaginei que você a traria para o castelo sem ao menos me dizer que estava viva! – gritou novamente. – Tem noção do meu choque, Hermione?

-Pare de gritar – Penny que até então estivera calada, apenas olhando Harry, se manifestou – entendo a sua raiva, mas isto é uma ala hospitalar, e você esta se excedendo com todo este melodrama.

-Não venha me dizer que é melodrama! – sentiu uma profunda raiva dos olhos claros de Penny o fitando constantemente, exatamente como Dumbledore fazia quando ele era jovem. – Ela está viva! E esta aqui! Não me diga que não é motivo para ficar furioso por terem me escondido isso!

- Harry eu descobri apenas há alguns dias...- defendeu-se Hermione com um fio de voz, chamando a atenção do moreno para ela novamente.

Hermione teve medo dele voltar a gritar. Mas surpreendeu-se quando o amigo se sentou ao seu lado, as mãos cobrindo o rosto enquanto apoiava os cotovelos na perna.

-O Rony já sabe? – perguntou, a voz abafada por suas mãos ainda sobre o rosto.

-Não. Íamos contar amanha, e pensar em uma forma de não deixar todos nervosos, como você ficou. – informou Lupin, que até então estivera calado. – Por mais difícil que isso fosse...Não custa tentar apaziguar.

-Ótimo. Pelo menos não sou o último á saber. - tirou as mãos do rosto, e voltou a ficar de pé. Hermione o conhecia muito bem para saber que o amigo estava a beira de lagrimas. E o conhecia bem demais também para saber que ele jamais choraria na presença de Penny e Lupin. Era orgulhoso demais para isso.

-Harry – disse a morena, cuidadosamente – há mais uma coisa que você deveria saber...

Mas no momento todos desviaram sua atenção, voltando o olhar para a porta que se abriu atrás do moreno. Jane, a enfermeira sorriu tranqüila para os outros:

-Ela está acordada, e deseja falar urgentemente com você, Hermione.

Antes que qualquer um dos quatro protestasse, porem, Harry já se desviara de Jane e adentrava ao cômodo seguinte, sem hesitar sequer um instante.

Ginny olhou para a porta sentindo-se ainda tensa e assustada. Aquele homem, o mesmo que a fizera desmaiar se aproximava de seu leito. O ar de toda a enorme ala hospitalar parecia ser sugado a cada passo que ele dava em sua direção, mas antes que sua visão ficasse turva novamente, ela se manifestou:

-Não se aproxime. – disse fazendo muita força para falar e respirar ao mesmo tempo.

Ele parou imediatamente sua caminhada, não sabia o que fazer. Ginny abaixou a cabeça, sentindo ainda os olhos verdes dele fixos no topo de sua cabeça.

-Ginny, está tudo bem. – Hermione entrou no quarto, e não foi impedida pela ruiva de se aproximar o suficiente para sentar-se ao seu lado. – Este é o Harry, um grande amigo. Não há motivos para sentir-se intimidada.

-Não estou intimidada. – Ginny disse, levantando pela primeira vez os olhos, e encarando Harry, ainda em pé a alguns passos de sua maca. – Eu conheço os olhos dele. – fechou seus próprios olhos, sentindo algumas lagrimas quentes escorrerem por seu rosto. Sentiu-se tola por chorar sem saber a razão, e não tirou sua mão quando Hermione a segurou, dando-lhe segurança.

-Ginny, você reconhece os olhos dele, porque se conheciam muito bem. Eram muito íntimos. Assim como nós duas.

Harry sentiu toda sua confiança se evaporar quando notou que Ginny não se lembrava de mais nada alem de seus olhos. E que tinha medo dele. Olhou por mais algum tempo a ruiva segurando a mão de Hermione, como uma criança assustada que procura proteção, e ficou ainda mais nervoso com a situação.

Toda a sua vontade de entrar no quarto e brigar com ela por ter sumido durante mais de um ano tinha sido substituída por um nó na garganta, que não permitiria a saída de sequer um sussurro de sua boca, por mais que tentasse.

Sentindo que ele próprio teria alguma reação inapropriada, virou-se o mais rápido possível e disparou da ala hospitalar, deixando Ginny ainda mais confusa e amedrontada.

* * *

A manhã chegou com a saída de Ginny totalmente recuperada da ala hospitalar.

Durante o inicio da tarde, Penny a fez pegar sua varinha e treinar alguns feitiços, e para sua grande surpresa, ela realmente podia usar uma varinha. Por mais que nenhum de seus feitiços funcionasse de maneira apropriada.

Lupin passou a manha conversando com Molly e Arthur Weasley, e depois de um longo período de histeria da mulher insistindo em ver a filha imediatamente, ele conseguiu convence-la de que naquele momento seria melhor se concentrarem na tarefa árdua de contar aos irmãos sem fazer alarde ou chamar a atenção de toda a comunidade bruxa, como normalmente faziam os Weasley.

-Mesmo assim, Arthur. Quero dar uma espiada nela, apenas de longe... - disse Molly insistente.

O sr Weasley temendo um terceiro ataque de choro incontrolável da esposa, e levando em conta sua própria curiosidade, a acompanhou até o jardim, onde Lupin dissera estar Ginny e Penny.

-Ali estão elas. – apontou ele, para a beira do lago, onde os cabelos longos e ruivos de Ginny esvoaçavam com o feitiço de tubo de ar laçado por Penny, que fazia a outra rir enquanto tentava contra-atacar.

-Arthur, nossa filha. Nossa filhinha esta ai, e nos nem ao menos podemos ir até lá abraça-la.

-Ela não vai nos reconhecer, Molly. Você ouviu o que Remo nos disse. Temos que ter paciência e nos concentrar em fazer todos se acalmarem depois da noticia. A vida do nosso neto corre risco, afinal.

Ela engoliu em seco contendo todos seus instintos desesperados de mãe e pensou em seu neto que ainda nem conhecia nas mãos de comensais, e dominada por uma grande força de vontade, pegou a mão do marido sentindo-se mais determinada do que nunca.

-Vamos recuperar este bebê. Nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça.

* * *

-Sabe, você até que agiu muito bem na ala hospitalar. – Hermione falou suavemente, sentando-se ao seu lado no peitoril da janela do alto da torre mais alta do castelo, lugar preferido de Harry desde que ele e Ginny haviam começado a se encontrar escondido ali no sexto ano.

Ele permaneceu calado durante mais algum tempo, olhando os dois pontos de cabelos perto do lago; um prateado, e o outro que mexia tanto com seu coração, o vermelho ainda tão vivo e belo quanto há um ano e meio atrás.

-Olha Harry, sei que isso mexeu demais com você, e que está chateado. – disse ela, notando que não obteria resposta se não pegasse pesado com o amigo – Mas estamos encrencados de verdade.

Ele permaneceu calado, então, com toda sua coragem e atrevimento, Hermione falou com a maior naturalidade que conseguiu:

-O filho de Ginny foi raptado por comensais.

Pela primeira vez, ele se virou para encarar Hermione. Os olhos verdes exageradamente arregalados. _Pelo menos provocara alguma reação_, pensou ela.

-Filho?

-Sim. Filho. – ela respirou profundamente – Seu filho, pelo que tudo indica, Harry.

-Meu? Mas nós...Ela... – ele olhou para o lago, e as duas já não estavam mais lá. Voltou a olhar atônito para a amiga, esperando uma explicação.

-O bebê tinha quase cinco meses. – continuou ela, ignorando a cara que o amigo fazia. – E prefiro lhe dizer tudo de uma vez, pra você fazer esta cara somente uma vez. O bebê foi levado pelos comensais. Não temos idéia de como eles a descobriram, mas Voldemort não os mandaria seqüestra-lo se não fosse importante. Daí vem a minha certeza de que Luke é seu filho, alem é claro da idade dele...Nove meses de gravidez e cinco meses de vida do bebe. Exatamente um ano e dois meses, foi antes dela desaparecer.

-Luke? – Harry não era capaz de pensar direito em tudo que ela dizia, sua cabeça estava tomada por uma confusão inexplicável. Ginny havia tido um filho, _dele_, era tudo que conseguia pensar; _Luke_.

-Sim, é o nome dele. Luke Wilde. Wilde foi o nome que Ginny adotou já que não se lembrava do seu próprio nome.

-Hermione. – Harry pareceu sair de seu choque momentâneo – eu tenho um filho. Era por isso que minha cicatriz tinha voltado a doer depois de tanto tempo. Era por isso...Esse final de semana tudo pareceu _tão _errado.

-Harry, sei que tudo é muito chocante, mas se não agirmos rápido, podemos perder a chance de recuperar esse bebe. Seu filho e de Ginny.

-Temo que reunir a Ordem urgentemente. Chame os Weasley, precisamos contar para todos.

-Eles já sabem. – disse ela corando – Remo se reuniu pela manha com Arthur e Molly. Devem estar agora mesmo contando para os outros.

-Ótimo. Vou falar com ela. Preciso contar a ela tudo isso.

-Não! – a morena se sobressaltou – Ela já esta atordoada demais. Por enquanto você será apenas um amigo.

-Hermione, nós somos casados! – Harry explodiu, levantando-se de onde os dois estiveram sentados.

-Mas ela já esta mal demais com tudo isso, Harry. Você não pode revelar isso agora. Pense bem, seja racional, Harry.

Ele fez uma careta, e então se virou. Ela se tranqüilizou, sabia que pelo menos por enquanto, ele não faria Ginny pirar ainda mais.

* * *

**_NA: Gente me desculpem a demoraaaa! Mas foi uma semana bem difícil! _**

**_Não deveria contar, mas a Hermione vai mudar de par romântico...Ela e o Chirstopher não andam muito bem, então, pra quem é RH talvez hajam algumas surpresinhas!_**

**_Vou postar o próximo capitulo o mais rápido possível!_**

**_Muito beijos a todos!_**

**_MANDEM REVIEWSSSS DANDO OPINIÃO, HEIM!_**


	7. Perturbações

**7. Perturbações**

-Juro que estou bem – dizia Ginny enrolando o dedo no fio do telefone enquanto conversava com Tom.

-Fiquei muito assustado com este seu sumiço repentino. Não só eu como todos os repórteres que estiveram na inauguração do seu prédio. Cherry quase pirou.

-Como foi a festa falando nisso? – perguntou ela angustiada, sabia o quanto os nova-iorquinos eram críticos.

-Foi divina, mas ninguém sabia dizer onde você estava, então eu disse que você teve uns probleminhas de saúde na família e teve que viajar de ultima hora.

-Muito obrigado Tom. Tudo que está acontecendo aqui é tão louco...Estou a beira de ter uma sincope nervosa a qualquer momento.

-Querida, se você quiser pego o próximo avião para me juntar a você. Sabe que não seria problema nenhum.

Ginny suspirou profundamente. Queria ter Tom ali para lhe ajudar, mas tudo aquilo era tão chocante, que achou melhor não envolver o amigo.

-Sei disso, mas acho que é melhor eu ficar sozinha por enquanto. Qualquer coisa me ligue aqui no hotel, se não estiver deixe um recado que retorno assim que puder.

-Esta bem, querida. Cuide-se e não hesite em pedir nada se precisar.

Desligou o telefone e se jogou na cama.

Depois de ter passado dois dias em Hogwarts nem o maravilhoso quarto do Plaza, melhor hotel de Londres lhe parecia bom o suficiente.

Acabara de se hospedar ali para manter as aparências para os trouxas e não levantar suspeitas em caso de estar sendo vigiada por comensais.

Segundo Hermione a imprensa trouxa estava comentando sobre o sumiço repentino da Construtora Ginny Wilde, responsável pelo mais novo e gigante prédio de Nova York, e a estratégia seria Ginny fingir estar tirando um tempo para descansar na Europa com seu filho, já que o sumiço de Luke não era conhecido pelos trouxas.

Fechou os olhos e focalizou Luke em sua mente. Sentiu seu coração doer pela falta do filho, estava cada vez mais tensa com tudo que vinha ocorrendo.

De todo tempo que se lembrava de sua vida nunca havia desmaiado, nem mesmo quando estava sentindo as piores dores de parto.

No entanto, apenas em ouvir aquela voz e encarar os olhos verdes do _tal_ Harry Potter, fizera-a perder todas as forças.

Ele lhe lembrava alguém, com toda certeza, mas de certo, como dissera Hermione, era apenas pelo fato de já terem convivido juntos no passado.

_Devia ser mesmo apenas isso_. Pensou ela, sentindo-se perturbada novamente apenas por pensar nele.

* * *

-Vai ser impossível chegarmos a um acordo com toda essa maldita barulheira. – Rony gritou exaltado para todos que estavam presentes na sala de reuniões da Ordem da Fênix. E no mesmo minuto, fez-se o silencio entre os membros, constrangidos.

-Sim, muito obrigado, Rony. – disse Penny se levantando – Peço a todos que apenas escutem por um momento. Como já mencionamos antes esta missão deve ser realizado em completo sigilo. Os Comensais com toda certeza já desconfiam que a trouxemos para cá, foi por isso que achamos melhor manter as aparências e manda-la para um hotel trouxa.

-Mas ela está correndo riscos lá! – protestou Herbert.

-Johnson, você realmente achou que colocaríamos a minha irmã lá sem um feitiço protetor? – disse Fred, olhando para Herbert como se fosse retardado.

-Mesmo assim, - insistiu – ela pode querer sair do hotel, neste caso o feitiço colocado no hotel não funcionaria.

-Ela tem ordens de só sair do quarto quando algum de nós for vê-la. – disse Hermione.

-E vocês acham que ela realmente levou isso a sério? – disse Molly, se manifestando pela primeira vez – Vocês tiveram a oportunidade de conhecer a minha filha, e mesmo não se lembrando do passado acho que não mudou tanto assim a ponto de não burlar algumas ordens.

-Principalmente porque ela sabe que tudo isso é grave. Mas não exatamente o _quanto_ é grave. – Lupin falou, pensando nisso pela primeira vez.

-Eu ficarei de guarda no hotel – disse Harry, sua voz saiu tensa – vou me hospedar em um dos quartos do mesmo andar que ela esta.

-Não seja tolo. – disse Penny severamente - Você sabe muito bem que não pode deixar Hogwarts, Harry.

-Sim, neste caso eu posso. – respondeu ele friamente – Estamos falando da minha esposa e do meu filho. Não se esqueça Penny.

-Não se esqueça você que não pode dar uma de irresponsável a hora que quiser. Uma comunidade inteira _ainda_ depende de você.

-Assim como a Ginny. – a cada palavra sua voz ficava mais fria, e seu peito se enchia mais de raiva – E você não tem que ficar me lembrando os meus deveres, Penny. Não sou uma criança irresponsável.

-Mas age como se fosse.

Ninguém ousava se intrometer na discussão entre os dois. Harry e Penny se encaravam com os olhos faiscando, esperando a resposta do outro.

Lupin fez um barulho com a garganta, corajosamente.

-Acho que não é momento pára esta discussão. – disse ele.

-Isso mesmo – falou sr Weasley, levantando-se e puxando sua própria varinha.

Fez um gesto largo fazendo aparecer sobre a superfície da enorme mesa redonda em que todos estavam sentados em volta uma imagem de uma enorme casa sobre um penhasco.

-Aqui está. Esta é a mansão onde Voldemort está vivendo. Conseguimos a informação há algum tempo, mas não podemos reportar ao Ministério. Isso seria manda-los direto para a boca da cobra.

-É também a central dos Comensais de confiança. Apenas os do circulo mais intimo dele podem entrar. – Continuou Tonks, ela apontou o dedo para onde parecia ser a porta da frente da mansão – Sabemos que ninguém usa essa entrada. Deve ter alguma magia forte de proteção.

-Um campo de pressão cerca toda a mansão dia e noite. É desativado apenas nos horários que vocês-sabem-quem determina. – Continuou sr Weasley – como vocês podem ver, é quase impossível entrar.

-Tudo indica que Luke foi levado para a Mansão. Dolohov foi o encarregado de traze-lo em segurança até a Inglaterra, até vocês-sabem-quem mais precisamente. Temos a informação confirmada por um dos nossos espiões que ele está sendo mantido bem alimentado, mas no mesmo corredor que vocês sabem quem dorme.

-Tonks, para que tudo isso se não temos nem idéia de como passar sequer pelo campo de pressão? – disse Rony irritado, ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

-O ponto é exatamente esse Rony. – disse Penny – estamos discutindo como faremos para entrar na mansão. Até agora a Ordem fez muitas loucuras, mas nada comparado a invadir a residência de Voldemort. Não temos nenhuma noção do que pode acontecer lá dentro. Não é território neutro.

-Eles invadiram Hogwarts. – disse Harry com a mesma voz fria que falara com Penny, olhando fixamente o modelo da mansão emitido pela varinha do sr Weasley – Nós conseguiremos achar um jeito de invadir a mansão e recuperar meu filho.

* * *

-Ginny, você precisa leva-lo para longe. Está correndo muito risco ficando aqui. Pegue-o e traga para que possamos cuidar dele. Este mundo já não é mais seguro. – a voz inconfundivelmente feminina que vinha visitando Ginny a muitas noites em seus sonhos lhe fez despertar. Um rosto aparecia em meio ao nevoeiro, e então seu coração disparava.

Levantou-se da cama e checou o relógio no criado mudo. Três da manha.

Mais uma madrugada sem poder segurar Luke, alimenta-lo e então faze-lo dormir, enquanto cantava alguma musica inventada na hora. Foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto e se preparar para mais uma noite sem dormir.

Deixou a água ser aquecida na pia, e então começo a esfregar seu rosto. O espelho ficou embaçado pelo vapor, e sem pensar, desligou a torneira e começou a passar a palma da mão para poder ver seu reflexo.

-ARGHHH! - Gritou desesperada olhando para o espelho, e se afastando. Tentou abrir a porta, mas estava trancada. Ela nunca trancava o banheiro.

-Se acalme, Ginny. – a mesma voz de seus sonhos chegava aos seus ouvidos, porem desta vez, bem real.

-O que você quer? – disse tentando não demonstrar seu medo.

-A pergunta não é essa Ginny. Você sabe porque eu estou aqui. – Ginny tentou se espremer ainda mais na porta, que realmente não se abria quando o rosto da mulher ficou nítido no espelho. Longas pestanas curvadas delineavam os olhos de cor lilás mais serenos que a ruiva já vira.

-Eu não sei porque está aqui. – respondeu tentando parecer relaxada. A mulher do espelho riu.

-Você não precisa ter medo Ginevra. Se desejar tanto ir para o quarto, pode ir. – ela piscou os dois olhos do espelho, e então a porta se abriu.

Ginny saiu do banheiro batendo a porta fortemente.Ficou alguns segundos com os olhos bem apertados com medo de abri-los, e então quando sua respiração se acalmou, voltou a abri-los.

-Por Merlin o que você tanto quer? – disse ela, finalmente, perdendo realmente o medo e começando a se enfurecer com a mulher.

-Quero que você me escute, Ginevra. – Não havia espelho entre elas desta vez. Os olhos lilases estavam mais claros ainda, e os longos cabelos mesclados em tons dourados caiam até sua cintura decorado com flores que Ginny jamais vira antes.

-Pois bem. Estou te escutando. – disse a ruiva corajosamente, sentando-se na beira de sua cama, do lado contrario á estranha mulher.

-Sou Tália.

-Você é uma bruxa? – perguntou a ruiva, incerta fazendo a outra gargalhar.

-Não meu bem. – disse quando parou de rir – Eu não sou uma bruxa. Mas este não é o momento para falar de mim.

-Mas... – Ginny ia protestar, mas sentiu seus lábios serem selados com o gesto de mão que a outra fez.

-Vim aqui sem ter muito tempo, para te alertar, Ginevra. Você escolheu se esquecer por uma razão muito forte. Para que você seu filho e o homem que ama pudessem viver. Assim que pegar Luke, se ele não estiver marcado, fuja. Suma de todos. Porem, se ele já tiver caído em desgraça com a marca, não há mais nada que você vá poder fazer. Não se esqueça.

-Espere! – Ginny conseguiu voltar a fala enquanto a mulher a sua frente começava a se dissolver em nevoa – Eu preciso saber do que você esta falando!

-Quando quiser nos encontrar, entre em contato com seu coração e com a natureza.

Ginny queria gritar para ela não ir. Mas logo que pisco, a nevoa já tinha deixado seu quarto, e tudo parecia extremamente normal. Olhou a televisão sentindo que aquele lugar estava se tornando _trouxa demais_ para ela. Seu coração estava acelerado.

O que ela quisera dizer com _marca_? Colocou uma capa sobre a camisola, e resolveu dar uma volta na rua para poder se acalmar daquele estranho encontro.

* * *

-O que você está querendo dizer com _alguém mais jovem_? – disse Draco irritado.

-Que eu não posso ser vista por ai andando com você! – disse a garota, olhando para ele de cima a baixo, enquanto jogava os cabelos para trás. – Não que sua aparência seja de todo mal, mas você parece antiquado demais.

-Olha garota, já é ruim o suficiente ter que andar atrás de uma trouxa adolescente o dia todo. Não me irrite mais. – ele falou entre dentes.

-Trouxa? – ela riu - E eu devo saber o que isso quer dizer? Deve ser alguma gíria do seu tempo.

-Eu não sou velho, e isso não é nenhuma gíria que você uma simples sangue... – conteve-se antes de adicionar o _ruim_ a sua frase. – Olha, eu não estou feliz de estar aqui, então por favor vamos fazer isso funcionar da melhor maneira.

-Sim, vai funcionar perfeitamente bem se você mudar essas roupas esquisitas! Meu pai disse que ninguém saberia que você é meu segurança.

-Eu não sou _seu_ segurança pra começo de conversa.

-Claro que é. Se vai andar atrás de mim para me proteger, é meu segurança.

-Eu vou te proteger, mas não sou seu empregado. – ele falou carrancudo. Ela o estava tirando do sério.

-Eu só estou te pedindo pra trocar de roupa. Se você quiser, eu mesma vou com você a uma boa loja de gente normal, comprar roupas adequadas pra você andar comigo. – Ela jogou novamente os cabelos para trás. Draco irritou-se com esse gesto, já era a segunda vez que ela o fazia. Teve vontade por alguns momentos de gritar e dizer que não mudaria sua roupa, mas algo na maneira que ela pediu, mais educadamente, o fez dar de ombros. E também, já que viveria entre os trouxas, pelo menos seria conhecido como um trouxa de classe alta.

-Está bem. Vamos comprar essas roupas.

-Vocês vão para algum lugar? – Jefrey Bulevan, o Ministro da Magia trouxa descia as escadas de sua mansão para se juntar a Draco e a filha na sala.

-Sim. Vamos comprar umas roupas mais adequadas para ele. – Scarlet sorriu para o pai, que pareceu ligeiramente tenso.

-Scarlet, não creio que passeios sociais sejam do agrado do sr Malfoy.

-Pai, se ele vai ser visto comigo em todas as ocasiões tem que estar no mínimo vestido de maneira apropriada. – ela piscou os olhos verdes para o pai e sorriu – alem do mais, se não confiasse nele, não me deixaria em suas mão, papai.

Jefrey pareceu ligeiramente em duvida.

-Tudo bem, podem ir. Creio que vai precisar mesmo se parecer com um jovem normal, já que vai ser estudante de Oxford, sr Malfoy.

-Papai, outra coisa. – disse Scarlet enquanto pegava sua bolsa e a pendurava no ombro – se ele vai ser meu _novo melhor amigo_ para todo mundo – disse ela ironicamente – acho devemos chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

-Sim, creio que está certa. Acho que devemos todos nos tratar por primeiro nome. O que pensa, sr Malfoy?

-Por mim tudo bem me chamarem de Draco.

Scarlet riu alto jogando novamente os cabelos. Draco teve vontade de amaldiçoa-la.

-Me perdoe, mas Draco é um nome muito engraçado! – continuou ela rindo.

-Scarlet é um nome muito trouxa também. – disse ele fingindo não ligar. Ela parou imediatamente de rir.

-É o nome de uma personagem muito importante está bem? - disse ela carrancuda.

-Para mim, isso só o torna ainda mais trouxa.

-Bom, vejo que vocês dois já estão a ponto de brigar. – disse Jefrey – Sr Malfoy, sabe que é contra minha vontade, mas sei que sua presença é necessária. Cuide bem dela, apenas peço isso.

Scarlet virou os olhos, entediada, e logo arrastou Draco porta a fora.

* * *

Sentiu o frio da madrugada atingir seu rosto. Não sabia como explicar a certeza de que há duas quadras do hotel havia uma bela praça. Sentou-se em um banco, observando a cor do céu começar a mudar, e em poucos minutos, notou alguém se sentando ao se lado.

-Não sabia que estava sendo vigiada por você.

-Ninguém sabe. – respondeu ele – Mas achei que te conhecendo como conheço, e acredite, muito, não podia deixa-la.

-Sinto uma sensação muito estranha perto de você. – se amaldiçoou internamente por ter falado aquilo. Virou o rosto para olha o homem a primeira vez aquela noite, e encontrou os grandes olhos verdes olhando-a atentamente.

-Eu sei. Mas não devo te falar agora o motivo disso. – disse Harry virando o rosto – Hermione está certa em dizer que sua cabeça está cheia demais.

-Sim. Mais cheia do que jamais esteve.

-Não devia dizer isso se não se lembra da maior parte da sua vida – ele falou sorrindo levemente.

-Você provavelmente está certo. – respondeu ela retribuindo o sorriso. – Então porque você não me conta se minha cabeça já esteve mais cheia antes?

Harry passou algum tempo olhando pra frente pensativo.

-Eu diria que sim, mas acho que não existe nada mais desesperador do que perder um filho. – disse ele parecendo perturbado.

-Nem me fale. – ela suspirou pesadamente, e ele pode ver os olhos que conhecia tão bem, se encherem de lagrimas, que ela tentava conter. Teve vontade de abraça-la e dizer que iria ficar tudo bem, mas sabia que só iria assusta-la se fizesse isso. Inevitavelmente, passou o braço por trás do ombro da ruiva, e puxou-a para um abraço.

-Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele falou, sentindo a própria voz ficar embargada.

Caminharam conversando enquanto o dia raiava de volta para o hotel, e Ginny sentiu-se a vontade, e segura ao lado dele.

-Bem, muito obrigado pela companhia e o consolo. – disse ela no lobby do hotel se despedindo.

-Eu que agradeço. – falou ele, algo em seu tom denunciando uma profunda amargura – fazia algum tempo que não conseguia conversar assim com alguém.

Ginny abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompida por uma mão lhe tocando a cintura.

-Achei você!

-Danny. – Ginny virou-se e encarou Danny olhando-a com um sorriso.

-Este não foi um tom muito empolgado! – disse ele, brincalhão.

-Eu só não esperava te ver aqui. – ela falou tentando parecer feliz.

-Eu vi sua foto no jornal andando aqui e fiquei me perguntando porque não te fazer uma surpresa. Você não retornou minha ligação.

-Não me passaram o recado. – ela respondeu.

-Tudo bem, querida, eu estou aqui agora – ele a abraçou e tentou lhe dar um longo beijo, mas a ruiva recuou logo que seus lábios se tocaram.

-Este é Harry Potter – ela começou a falar, mas quando seus olhos seguiram para onde Harry estivera poucos segundos atrás, ele havia sumido.

Sentiu involuntariamente um aperto no peito e logo depois, um vazio. Danny tentou abraça-la novamente, mas ela não o queria por perto.

Olhou em volta mais uma vez a procura do moreno com quem passara a noite, mas ele realmente a havia deixado sem sequer se despedir.


End file.
